3615 Shade
by Vampirou
Summary: Sous l'alias de Shade, opérateur de téléphone rose entre homme, ce jeune homme va faire la connaissance d'un client qui va tout bouleverser. WARNING Sexe à foison ! Rated M ! Pairing : NoSpoil AU Sans surnaturel
1. Chapter 1 - Shade

**Hello le monde !**

 **Je me lance dans une fic à chapitre ! Bon, j'étais partie sur 5 chapitres, mais en fait, je ne suis pas sur de ça ^^", il y en aura sûrement plus... Je n'aurais pas un rythme régulier, je préfère prévenir, mais je ne vais pas laisser 1000 ans non plus entre chaque chapitre. Bref !**

 **Un gros WARNING s'impose, car cette fic est essentiellement basé sur le sexe, et oui le téléphone rose ne sert pas à appeler Barbie ^^, je sais vous êtes horriblement déçu, moi aussi ! Donc il y aura moult description sur le sexe entre hommes.**

 **Je voudrais bien vous dire le pairing, mais je ne veux pas vous spoiler et surtout, il va tarder à arriver et puis il va y avoir du mélange, donc bon, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ce n'est pas du Sterek, comme ça vous pouvez fuir ceux qui s'attendent à ça.  
**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **3615 Shade**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

\- Je veux t'entendre jouir, tu as compris ? Je veux que tu me sentes te prendre si fort que tu hurleras mon nom, est-ce que je suis assez clair ?

\- Oui... Halèta l'autre garçon alors que le plaisir sauvage se propage dans tout son corps.

\- Tu peux me sentir en toi, pas vrai ? Ma queue qui te pilonne le cul à un rythme effréné, tu aimes ça ? Tu es si beau comme ça... Je vais me décharger dans ton cul et tu vas adorer ça.

La main sur son membre douloureux, le jeune homme subissait la torture qui lui enflammait les reins avec joie, il était si proche. Un gémissement plus fort passa ses lèvres et le garçon aux yeux bleus sut que c'était la jouissance qui appelait.

\- Tu aimes ça, que je te baise, tu aimes que je te prenne comme une petite chienne. Jouis pour moi. Ordonna-t-il d'un sec.

Et le jeune homme explosa tout autour de lui, rependant sa semence sur les draps et son bas-ventre, il essuya sa main souillée sur sa taie d'oreiller après y avoir enfoncé sa tête pour reprendre son souffle. L'autre garçon attendait, satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Avant de récupérer son téléphone, le jeune retira le plug anal qu'il s'était offert pour ses séances de plaisirs personnels après avoir fait la rencontre de Shade.

\- Merci Shade. Finit-il par dire le souffle encore court en reprenant son portable à l'oreille.

Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de le remercier ?

\- De rien. À la prochaine. Dit Shade finalement après s'être raclé la gorge pour faire passer la gêne.

\- Oui. À la prochaine. Bonne journée. Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers la douche pour effacer les dernières traces de sa dépravation.

Shade, de son vrai nom Théo Raeken était un jeune homme de 21 ans, longtemps accusé à tort d'avoir assassiné sa grande sœur quand il était âgé de 13 ans, il fut disculpé à l'âge de 17 ans quand l'enquête révéla les vrais coupables, ses propres parents. Incapable de subvenir aux besoins de deux enfants dont un malade, ils avaient commis l'irréparable. Les soupçons s'étaient alors focalisés sur Théo qui, lui en attente de greffe cardiaque, avait comme mobile l'appât du cœur de sa sœur, qui lui fut offert après sa mort. Une fois Théo acquitté, ses parent furent emprisonnés pour infanticide et Théo put reprendre le cours de sa vie, du moins autant qu'il en était possible après des évènements aussi tragiques. Il put rejoindre les bancs de l'université grâce à une bourse qui couvrait la moitié des frais étudiants, après avoir été diplomé, néanmoins, il dut se trouver un petit boulot qui rapportait assez pour payer le restant, c'était comme ça qu'il était devenu Shade, l'ombre, l'opérateur de téléphone rose entre hommes.

Ses qualités d'orateur et sa voix avaient convaincu son employeur. Sa façon de parler de sexe l'avait rendu fébrile alors même qu'il lui faisait passer l'entretien.  
Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ce faire un nom dans l'entreprise si bien qu'il commença même à avoir des clients réguliers.  
Au début, il avait trouvé ça sympa de dire des saloperies au téléphone à des inconnus, ça le faisait bander de les entendre, gémir et jouir à en crier son pseudo, mais avec le temps, il trouvait ça répétitif et ennuyeux. Enfin jusqu'à ce que ce gars l'appelle pour la première fois.

0o0

Confortablement installé dans son lit, dans sa chambre d'étudiant qu'il partageait avec Jackson Whittemore, un gosse de riche arrogant mais plutôt beau gosse, Théo avait allumé son cellulaire professionnel pour ses séances. Le plus pratique dans son travail, c'est qu'il avait la possibilité de choisir ses horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture de ligne et également de prendre des rendez-vous pour certain qui avait des plannings chargés. Sa clientèle étant plutôt régulièrement, ils savaient quand Théo était joignable, c'est donc sans surprise que le jeune homme vit s'afficher le nom de Kyle sur son écran. Kyle avait été l'un de ses premiers clients à ses débuts et il était devenu avec le temps un régulier.

Les règles étaient plutôt simples, un peu de parlottes pour mettre en confiance et le reste, seulement du cul par téléphone et on raccroche. Un client qui jouit était un client comblé et qui rappellerai.

À chacun son style, mais Shade avait sa préférence pour du sexe violent mais poli disait-il, dans le jargon, on parlait de dirty talk. Les séances ne devant pas dépasser les trente minutes Théo avait dû, malgré sa facilité à parler de sexe, s'améliorer pour rendre les séances plus courtes, mais tout autant intenses, voir plus, pour fidéliser le client.

Son appel avec Kyle terminé, Théo regarda sa pile de devoir sur son bureau, en soufflant, il se leva et s'installa sur la chaise en bois, son téléphone posé à côté de lui. Par habitude, il brancha son kit main libre ; ainsi, si on l'appelait alors qu'il bossait sur ses exercices de trigonométrie, il pouvait faire les deux. Pendant les trois-quarts d'heures qui suivirent le brun pu s'avancer dans son travail scolaire sans encombre, bien, évidemment, son portable sonna, l'écran indiqua un numéro inconnu de son répertoire. Un nouveau client, Shade détestait les nouveaux clients, enfin pas vraiment, mais depuis qu'il avait ses habitués, il avait tendance à éviter d'en avoir de nouveaux, la mise en confiance n'étant pas vraiment son fort. Théo se cala un peu plus au fond de sa chaise et décrocha. D'une voix professionnelle mais sensuelle, il exposa le petit speech de début.

\- Salut, moi s'est Shade. Tu as envie de prendre du plaisir avec moi ? Ça te coûtera seulement 3 dollars la minute. Alors partant ?

Théo entendit une respiration hésitante à l'autre bout du fil, génial un timide en plus.

\- Hum... Allô ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

\- Euh... oui pardon, bonjour. Répondit son interlocuteur après encore quelques secondes.

\- As-tu compris ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oui oui. 3 dollars. D'accord.

\- Ok. Donc qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. J'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un hein ! Mais j'ai jamais appelé les téléphones roses, j'ai vu une pub sur internet et je me suis dit pourquoi pas essayer. Alors voilà. Vous faites quoi ?

Théo se sentit légèrement décontenancé par la voix du jeune homme et par son débit de paroles.

\- Si tu parles autant, tu ne pourras pas profiter de tout ton temps. Expliqua-t-il un sourire dans la voix. Et tu devrais me tutoyer, sauf si ton truc, c'est le SM dans ce cas-là...

\- Non-non pas le SM, vraiment pas, ce n'est pas mon truc, les fouets, tout ça.

Cette fois Théo rigola franchement, ce type était vraiment étrange.

\- Ok, donc, tutoie-moi. Ensuite, tu es passif, actif, versas ? Se renseigna-t-il alors qu'il jouait avec son stylo, les pieds posés sur le bureau.

\- Hum, j'ai été que passif donc je ne sais pas trop...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Si je dis quelque chose qui te déranges, tu m'arrêtes Ok? Préféra-t-il couper court.

\- Euh, d'accord, on fait comme ça.

Ce mec avait l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes, mais Théo avait réussi à faire jouir chacun de ses clients, et même si actuellement la situation ne semblait pas propice au sexe, son double savait faire remonter la température.

\- Oh ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ou comment tu veux que je t'appelle ?

\- Stiles. Appelle-moi Stiles, Shade. Répondit son client.

\- Stiles. Susurra Théo, quel étrange surnom, mais soit.

Shade prit la place du jeune universitaire et il s'humecta les lèvres, il ferma les yeux et visualisa un homme sans visage, mais bandant. Un corps parfait pour lui, un corps qui le faisait bander, un corps qui lui permettrait de faire jouir Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Je... Je suis en jean.

L'homme dans la tête de Shade se vit vêtir d'un pantalon en jean.

\- Juste un jean, hein ? Demanda-t-il en simulant un halètement. Je suis sûr que ton cul doit être parfait là-dedans, je suis sûr que si je frottais ma queue à ton cul, tu deviendrais dure comme jamais. Touche ta queue pour moi Stiles. Glisse la main dans ton jean et caresse ton sexe pour moi. Tu peux le faire ?

\- Oui, je... Je peux. Je le fais.

\- C'est bien continu. Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de te faire Stiles ?

\- Non... Quoi ? Questionna-t-il le souffle se faisant doucement court.

\- D'abord, je voudrais glisser mes doigts dans tes cheveux pour apprécier leur douceur. Lentement, j'aimerais embrasser le dessous de ton oreille, mordiller et lécher ton lob. Ensuite, je viendrais doucement jusqu'à tes lèvres que j'aurais seulement effleurées. J'aimerais glisser ma langue le long de ta gorge pour venir goûter ta peau.

Le couinement de Stiles de l'autre côté du combiné éveilla son membre jusque-là endormi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bandé pour un client, caressant la bosse formée sous son jogging, il continua.

\- Je veux que tu touches ton corps du bout des doigts pour moi, tu aimes ça, Stiles ? Demanda Shade tout en continuant d'imaginer le garçon toucher sa queue. Si j'étais avec toi, je serais en train de mordiller tes tétons l'un après l'autre. J'aurais léché tes lèvres pour te donner envie de m'embrasser, mais jamais je ne te l'aurais accordé. Je serais reparti lécher ton torse jusqu'à la lisière de ton pantalon. Tu me vois Stiles, tu sens ma langue sur ta peau ?

Le souffle court, Stiles tenta de répondre, sa main dans son pantalon s'activant toujours davantage sur sa hampe tandis que ses doigts pinçaient doucement ses tétons.

\- Je ...

\- Tu es si bon Stiles, j'ai tellement envie de baiser ton cul. Mais avant ça, je voudrais que tu me baises la bouche, je veux goûter ta queue, je veux que tu l'enfonces dans ma gorge. Grogna-t-il. Oh Stiles touche toi plus vite, plus fort.

Sa main allait et venait sur son membre sans s'en rendre compte, le mouvement était rapide rythmé par les gémissements de son interlocuteur téléphonique.

\- Enfonce-toi dans ma bouche. Stiles ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Shade ! Cria Stiles alors qu'il se délivrait dans sa main.

Ce fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais se fut tellement bon. Alors qu'il entendait son client reprendre, son souffle Shade essuya sa main sur son pantalon. À quel moment s'était-il mis à se masturber au juste ? Les gémissements de Stiles dans le téléphone l'avait fait chavirer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, cette façon qu'avait son client de haleter était des plus stimulantes. Shade avait jouit avec un nouveau client, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Merci. Entendit Shade. C'était vraiment sympa. Je... Hum.

\- T'as pas à me remercier. Répondit l'opérateur légèrement essoufflé. La prochaine fois sera meilleure. Affirma-t-il en espérant fidéliser un nouveau client.

\- Oui. J'en suis certain.

Étrangement, Théo imagina sans nul doute un sourire brillant sur un visage pétillant

o0o

C'est comme ça que Stiles était devenu un de ses clients réguliers. Et que Théo commença à attendre avec impatience ses appels.

 ** **0o0o0o0o0o0o0****

 ** **Voilà donc le premier chapitre de 3615 Shade, j'espère que cela vous aura plu.****

 ** **On se retrouve pour la suite bientôt !****

 ** **Bisous !****


	2. Chapter 2 - Jackson

**Hello voici un nouveau chapitre de Shade !**

 **Warning : LEMON ! En fait ne vous attendez pas vraiment à autre chose, logiquement dans chaque chapitre il y en aura au moins un ^^ ou au moins quelque chose de semblable. Et du langage cru, très cru.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 mois que Théo recevait les appels de Stiles, à un rythme de deux à trois par semaines. Malgré la règle de confidentialité, le jeune homme avait tout de même appris quelques petites choses de son client, comme le faite qu'il était allergique aux fraises, mentionné lors d'un jeu sexuel ou sa passion pour Batman, qu'il avait découvert à force d'enlever virtuellement des tee-shirt ou des boxers à l'effigie du super héros ou encore sa tranche d'âge. Sans lui dire réellement, Théo avait déduit qu'il ne devait pas être si éloigné en âge que ça, un jour où Stiles l'avait appelé, il avait mentionné le fait que son coloc n'était pas là et qu'il pourrait crier autant qu'il le voulait, malgré les murs fins de sa résidence, au grand plaisir de Shade. À ce moment-là, se palucher en même temps que son client était devenu une obligation, sa queue tressautant dans ses doigts à chaque gémissement de Stiles.

Son voisin de chambre avait d'ailleurs très vite remarqué le changement, Jackson était au courant depuis un moment déjà du petit job d'étudiant de son ami. Au début, ça l'avait légèrement étonné et puis un jour, il avait assisté à une séance et la gaule qu'il s'était payée ce jour-là l'avait encore plus étonné. C'est comme ça qu'il avait commencé à se branler pendant les sessions que Théo avait quand il était présent, avant il s'en cachait maintenant Jackson prenait fièrement sa queue en main et se masturbait sans pudeur face à un Shade salace en plein travail. Cette vision était parfois un bon moyen d'imagination pour Shade qui prenait le corps de son ami comme toile nu avant d'y ajouter tout un tas d'éléments pour corroborer avec le client téléphonique. Avant Stiles, Jackson arrivait à tirer quelques bienfaits gratuits de Théo, quelques doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans son cul ou une langue humide sur ses tétons et parfois même une queue bien dure tapant sa prostate. Depuis plus rien, d'ailleurs pendant les séances "Stiles" il se voyait toujours demandé de sortir et quand il revenait l'odeur de sexe et de sperme imprégnait les draps de son coloc.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Théo était d'une humeur massacrante, même Kyle, son plus fidèle client n'avait pas réussit à le dérider, bien qu'il eût fait son travail comme d'habitude, l'envie n'y était pas. Jackson comprit rapidement l'étendue du problème, Stiles n'avait pas appelé de la semaine. Le nageur avait donc expliqué à son ami qu'au moins il pourrait se concentrer sur ses examens. C'est ce que fit Théo, il étudia plus que de raison pour s'empêcher de penser à ce client, il se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup trop impliqué et qu'il devait s'en détacher, ce n'était jamais bon de se prendre trop au jeu et de développer un sentiment quelconque. Déjà, qu'il avait dû gérer ses débuts avec Kyle qui commençait à voir en Shade bien plus qu'il ne l'était, Théo avait néanmoins réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans les émotions du jeune homme et le sujet était clos. Il lui avait demandé de changer d'animateur, mais Kyle lui avait répondu qu'il ne recommencerait plus, Théo avait donc continué de lui donner du plaisir sous les traits de Shade. Il était hors de question que tout ceci se reproduise, surtout que cette fois, c'était lui qui était dépendant.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouva à attendre Jackson en boxer dans son lit, un peu de réalité ne ferrait de mal à personne. Quand le blond rentra dans la chambre mal rangée et vit son ami en caleçon allongé dans ses draps, il lâcha son sac et enleva son tee-shirt avant de le rejoindre, le voir comme ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, Théo allait lui démonter le cul à l'en faire hurler de plaisir.

La main sur son membre se prodiguant quelques caresses sans grande conviction, Théo ou plutôt l'ombre de Théo, Shade, regarda son ami se déshabiller.

\- Viens me sucer Jax, j'ai envie de te baiser.

Son désir grandissant sous les dires de son colocataire Jackson s'empressa de ramper sur son lit pour venir embrasser la queue moulée dans le tissu imprimé, il lécha la longueur avant de passer la langue sous l'élastique et de venir rencontrer le gland chaud. Théo se laissa aller, et rejeta la tête en arrière pour profiter du labeur du blond sur sa queue. Caressant ses cheveux et appuyant légèrement sur sa tête, enfonçant un peu plus sa verge dans la bouche de Jackson.

Jackson, d'ordinaire n'était pas si docile, arrogant et égocentrique, il s'était vite laissé éduquer par Shade qui avait besoin d'asseoir une certaine dominance. Fort était de constater que l'inverse était vrai pour le blond, se soumettre à son colocataire lui avait donné un équilibre à sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était donc avec joie qu'il s'efforçait à chaque fois de le servir de la meilleure des façons, même si au début, il se sentait honteux, aujourd'hui, il se laissait volontiers aller.

\- Suce bien Jackson, je veux pouvoir t'enculer sans lubrifiant.

Sa queue tressautant Jackson mouilla plus encore le membre gorgé, il n'y avait pas à dire Théo était vraiment douer pour parler de sexe que ce soit dans la réalité ou virtuellement. Il avait réussi là où personne n'avait pu, il avait réussi à mettre Jackson à genou. Farfouillant dans le tiroir à côté du lit de Jackson, il en sorti un plug et un préservatif.

\- Lèche ça. Ordonna-t-il en tendant le plug anal à Jackson. Léche ça comme si c'était ma queue.

Jackson enfonça le sextoy en silicone dans sa bouche et suça le plastique comme si sa vie en dépendait, le voir si docile fit bander encore plus dur Théo, Jackson était vraiment magnifique quand il fermait sa gueule. Pendant un fugace moment, il se demanda si Stiles pouvait être aussi magnifique autour de sa queue ou avec un jouet dans la bouche.

\- Enfonce-le toi dans le cul maintenant. Demanda-t-il son sexe toujours en main appréciant le spectacle.

Le sexe avec Jackson avait toujours été comme ça, Shade aux commandes, éloignant Théo, son deuxième visage, sa deuxième personnalité, même, se gorgeant de plaisir. Théo savait qu'un jour, il dirait au revoir à Shade, mais pour l'instant, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, inconsciemment, pour garder le contrôle de sa vie. Quelque part, Jackson et lui se ressemblaient, se cachant tout deux derrière un masque, Shade se permettant des choses que Théo n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire et Jackson se laissait aller. Bien que tout deux sachent que le juste-milieu serait beaucoup mieux pour eux,pour l'instant, ils en étaient incapables.

La morsure de douleur quand Jackson enfonça le jouet dans son trou serré lui arracha une grimace alors que Théo attrapait sa mâchoire d'une main et lui présentait à nouveau sa queue de l'autre.

\- Suce, je veux repeindre ton joli visage de mon sperme.

Jackson engoufra à nouveau la verge de son collocataire, suçant plus vite et plus fort alors que le sextoy dans son cul se faisait un peu plus avaler. Se cambrant, mais gardant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jackson, raffermissant sa poigne même, Théo enfonça au plus profond son sexe dans la gorge de son ami.

\- Putain, Jackson ta bouche peut être si bonne parfois, bordel ! Râla le brun.

La jouissance de Théo était proche, quelque va-et-vient lui suffirait pour jouir sur la belle gueule du blond quand soudain l'alarme incendie de la résidence universitaire se mit à résonné dans le couloir. Ne voulant pas casser le moment, il appuya sur la tête de Jackson pour qu'il suce encore sa queue.

\- Merde, arrête Jax. Stoppa finalement le brun se rendant compte que non seulement le moment était passé, mais qu'en plus si l'alarme était pour un danger réel, ce serait stupide de rester ici pour une pipe.

Le dit Jax se releva la bave au coin de la bouche qu'il voulut essuyer, mais fut coupé dans son élan par la bouche et la langue de Théo.

\- Tu gardes le plug au chaud dans ton cul. Si c'est une fausse alerte, je te baise dès qu'on remonte. Et ne jouis pas. Avertit le brun avant de prendre ses portables, celui pour le boulot et le personnel, et d'enfiler un short.

En sortant Théo percuta un garçon aux cheveux bruns et à la mâchoire de travers, plutôt pas mal.

\- Désolé. Il se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-il. **  
**\- J'en sais rien. Lui répondit l'autre étudiant.

Théo hocha la tête et se dirigea avec la multitude de résidents vers la sortie.

Encore, dans la chambre, Jackson essayait tant bien que mal de passer outre le fait qu'un plug presqu'aussi gros qu'une bite était enfoncé dans son anus. Le blond sortit quelques minutes après son sadique de colocataire, marchant le plus doucement possible pour éviter de gémir comme une pucelle à chaque pas.

Tous les étudiants étaient réunis devant le bâtiment et attendaient qu'on leur explique ce qu'il se passait. Une jeune femme avec un badge de l'université leur expliqua qu'un jeune avait trouvé hilarant d'appuyer sur l'alarme incendie, mais que celui-ci n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Théo trouva Jackson du regard et lui fit un signe pour qu'ils remontent, le voir se tortiller sur place le fit sourire avec sadisme, il était loin le grand Jackson Whittemore à cet instant, si les gens savaient que le blond aimait se soumettre au lit, s'il savait qu'il pourrait se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur juste pour recevoir une queue.

Une fois dans la chambre, Théo attrapa Jackson et le colla à la porte de leur lieu de vie, le maintenant en place d'une main entre les omoplates, il descendit le survêtement que Jackson avait mis rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre. Le brun retira d'un coup le plug arrachant un cri de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir mélangé, il sortit son érection de son short, déroula un préservatif sur sa longueur avant de la présenter devant l'anus de son colocataire et d'y entrer d'un coup de hanche.

Le soupir de soulagement qu'il lâcha une fois à l'intérieur de son ami, fit sourire Jackson.

\- Ta journée était si mauvaise ? Ricana le blond. **  
**\- La ferme. Grogna Théo.

L'animateur du sexe entoura d'un bras Jackson pour attirer sa croupe plus près encore, le blond posa ses mains à plat sur le bois de la porte. Théo se mit alors à faire des va-et-vient rapide et violent, le nageur tentait de réprimer ses gémissements ne désirant pas rameuter tout le dortoir, un coup de boutoir plus fort que les autres le fit cependant crier.

\- AH, là. Se félicita Théo pour sa trouvaille.

Il martela la zone, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter, jusqu'à ce que Jackson se répande sur la porte, jusqu'à ce que lui explose dans le cul plus si serré de son ami.

Le cri de jouissance ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'un jeune homme qui de colère explosa la vitrine à souvenir au bout du couloir. Comment osait-il lui faire ça à lui ? Lui qui l'aimait tant ? Vraisemblablement, l'alerte incendie n'avait pas suffit à calmer les ardeurs de l'être qu'il désirait tant. Un étudiant heurta par mégarde l'espion, qui s'éloignait pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne l'attirait déjà.

L'étudiant en question le regarda partir en fonçant les sourcils avant de reprendre son chemin, Théo sorti à ce moment de sa chambre tombant nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Le vendeur de sexe par téléphone le regarda à peine, mais nota que l'éclat doré de ses yeux était particulièrement attrayant, le second quant à lui scruta Théo dans son ensemble appréciant le spectacle avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de l'autre coté du couloir.

Quelque temps après l'incident de l'alarme, Shade reçut un appel de Stiles, le premier depuis deux semaines, d'abord surpris de voir son numéro s'afficher sur son téléphone professionnel, il décrocha avec hâte.

\- Stiles.

Son ton sonnait légèrement desespéré, mais Théo avait finalement fait une croix sur Stiles, alors recevoir un appel de sa part l'avait rendu fébrile et avait fait remonter beaucoup de frustration et de colère.

\- Shade.

Son nom avait sonné comme si son interlocuteur était soulagé de l'entendre. Comme si Stiles avait été aussi impatient que lui de réentendre la voix de l'autre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voila voila... Que puis-je dire ? ^^"**

 **A vos review ? XD**

 **Aller Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 - L'inconnu

_**Chapitre 3**_

Les coups de téléphone de Stiles avaient repris avec plus de vigueur au plus grand déplaisir de Jackson, qui depuis la dernière fois n'avait eut aucune queue à sucer ou sur laquelle s'empaler. Théo demanda même à son patron s'il pouvait transférer certains clients à d'autres opérateurs pour débloquer plus de temps pour son client préféré, bien qu'il ne mentionna pas ce fait à son supérieur. Kyle appela plus souvent aussi, Théo ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à donner du plaisir virtuel à son premier client, mais l'esprit de l'opérateur était monopolisé par Stiles. Leurs échanges avaient changé, désormais, il y avait plus de douceur de la part de Shade :

\- J'ai envie de caresser ta peau Stiles. Te sentir frémir sous mes doigts. Susurra-t-il avec douceur.

Confortablement installé sur son lit, sa main massant avec paresse sa queue en éveil, Théo animait la conversation pour faire jouir son interlocuteur pour la deuxième fois de la semaine.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, putain. Jura Stiles alors qu'il jouait de ses mains sur son corps. Je ne pourrais pas appeler demain. Je dois aller voir mon père.

Parfois comme cette fois-ci Stiles laissait échapper une information qui venait étoffer le portrait mental de Théo.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne pourras pas ? Met ta main sur ta queue et touche toi pour moi. Caresse-la.

Leurs échanges ne ressemblaient plus à une discussion opérateur/client, quelques fois Théo avait l'impression de discuter avec un petit ami potentiel, comme si Stiles avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus et il était vrai qu'il aimait ça. Cependant, il demeurait toujours un problème, leur relation n'était pas celle-là, ils étaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre et cela ne changerais jamais.

\- Désolé Shade, je ne pourrais vraiment pas. Je me caresse, j'aimerais que tu me suces.

Il était bien loin le Stiles timide du début, c'est ce que Théo appréciait le plus finalement, l'évolution de son client. Désormais, Stiles ne faisait plus de chichi, il savait ce qu'il voulait, comment et quand. Le jeune homme était désormais capable d'interagir sans pudeur avec Shade. Et le problème était là, Théo savait que son client ne voyait que Shade en lui, même si un peu de Théo s'était greffé au mélange à présent. Le jeune client le payait pour le faire jouir, en aucun cas, il n'appelait pour lui, pour Théo. C'était un coup dur pour l'opérateur bien qu'il sût que cela ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était son métier, celui qu'il avait choisi pour subvenir à ses besoins, et ce n'était rien d'autre. Éloignant le flux de sentiment noir qui arrivait, il reprit le contrôle de la conversation.

\- Aucun problème. Ne sois pas désolé. Ne sois pas désolé.

Après tout, c'était plutôt lui qui devrait être désolé de lui prendre tout son argent alors qu'il était certain qu'il pourrait le faire gratuitement pour lui, juste pour entendre ses soupirs.

\- Ouais, je vais te sucer. Et après, je vais t'enculer.  
\- Putain, ouais.

Sa journée du lendemain commença avec morosité, traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se prépara à subir cette matinée de cours. En retournant dans la chambre, il constata que Jackson avait déjà déserté les lieux, il râla, tant pis pour lui, Théo ira se vider les couilles ailleurs. Le brun avait bien conscience d'utiliser son colocataire comme bouche-trou, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il n'en avait que faire. Il enfila un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Batman, et même sous la torture, il n'avouerait jamais que c'était un tee-shirt neuf qu'il avait acheté pour penser à Stiles. Le jeune était complètement fichu, sa relation, ou plutôt non-relation avec son client commençait à avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur sa vie et son humeur – et ses choix vestimentaires.

Les sourcils froncés et l'humeur noire, il déambula dans le campus jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre pour son premier cours quand quelqu'un le percuta un café à la main. Bien évidemment, le café contenu auparavant dans son gobelet se rependit sur le sigle de la chauve-souris et ébouillanta Théo.

\- Putain de merde ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Hurla-t-il.  
\- Merde je suis désolé, mec. Je... Commença à s'excuser l'inconnu.  
\- J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolé !

Autant dire que Théo était encore plus énervé maintenant, ne trouvant rien d'autre, il retira son tee-shirt tremper et imprégné de l'odeur caféiné, laissant l'autre garçon pantois.

\- Quoi ? T'as jamais vu un mec torse nu ? Demanda sèchement Théo.  
\- Euh ... Si bien sûr. Plein ! Se justifia lamentablement l'inconnu.

Théo renifla un rire moqueur et s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu vas devoir payer pour m'avoir renversé ton café dessus. Et tu sais comment ?

Son ton ne laissant pas vraiment place à l'imagination, Shade était passé aux commandes lorsque que Théo avait vu le trouble dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Malgré la proposition silencieuse, l'autre secoua la tête de droite à gauche en avalant sa salive, faisant s'élargir le sourire sadique de Shade.

\- Je vais te défoncer le cul. Claqua-t-il avant de lécher la gorge de l'inconnu qui couina de surprise et d'aprehension.

Ne laissant pas l'autre se débiner, Théo attrapa son poignet et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à son dortoir. À peine arrivée dans l'immeuble Shade, car il ne s'agissait plus de Théo dans ce genre de moment, le bloqua contre un mur et passa ses doigts sous le polo de l'autre jeune homme, caressant la peau bronzé, arrachant à son vis-à-vis des soupirs. Malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait eu pour réfléchir, l'autre se laissa aller dans les bras de son futur partenaire sexuel. Plaçant sa jambe entre celles du jeune mate, Shade pressa sa cuisse sur la braguette de l'autre et dévora sa gorge.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas d'arrêter ? Questionna légèrement mauvais Théo.

Le deuxième tenta d'émettre une protestation, mais son membre se réveillant suite au frottement de Théo l'empêchèrent de répondre à la question. Il se demandait même s'il lui dirait d'arrêter ou non, il ne savait pas qui était ce type, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lui avait renversé accidentellement son café dessus et qu'il voulait le punir pour ça, ce qui l'avait excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, mais pour autant était il près à se laisser aller entre les mains tentatrices. Alors pour lui répondre le jeune homme au café repoussa Théo et planta son regard dans le sien. Le souffle court, l'étudiant à la double identité le scruta d'un regard pénétrant et animal, un rictus dangereux aux lèvres. Théo était bien loin, Shade exhalait de tous ces pores. L'autre avala sa salive, le courage qu'il avait miraculeusement trouvé pour le repoussé, se dissipait. Le sourire carnassier de Shade s'agrandit et il attrapa à nouveau le poignet du métis pour gravir les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Je vais te baiser. Et tu vas adorer ça. Proclama-t-il.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Théo jeta son tee-shirt sale qu'il avait en main sur le tas de linge près de la porte de la salle de bain, il attrapa la cravate, sur le bureau, rapidement et l'accrocha à la poignée extérieure au cas où Jackson revenait avant qu'il en ait finis avec le gars qu'il venait de ramener, c'était une sorte de code pour prévenir qu'il n'était pas seul à l'intérieur.

Le jeune a la peau bronzé ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se retrouvait là, dans la chambre de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si son visage ne lui était pas étrangé. Sa belle gueule n'était pas oubliable. Légèrement tremblant, l'inconnu s'installa sur le lit de Théo et attendit que celui-ci revienne à l'attaque. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il restait ici, prêt à se faire baiser comme lui avait si gentiment proposer le garçon. En fait la raison, il la connaissait un peu, ce mec était bandant et l'idée de se prendre par un gars comme lui pourrait le faire jouir dans son pantalon.

Théo se retourna sur sa proie, il se lécha les lèvres et avança d'un pas félin. Surplombant son futur amant de son corps, il le poussa à s'allonger totalement sur le matelas. Calant son genou entre ses jambes, il rampa sur lui dans l'espoir de venir mordiller sa gorge.

\- A... Attends... Protesta le métis.  
\- Quoi ? C'est maintenant que tu me repousses. Grogna Théo.  
\- Non... Je... C'est quoi ton nom ?

Théo renifla un rire, le gars voulait juste savoir qui allait le baiser. Il fit une moue, s'était légitime

\- Théo. Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en retour, faisant pression sur la queue raidie.  
\- Sc...ott. Haleta le métis.

Alors que la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus étouffante dans la chambre étudiante, quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte de manière acharnée et désespéré. Des cris accompagnaient les coups brutaux.

\- Putain ! Cria Théo en lâchant le sexe dressé qu'il avait commencé à sucer avec conviction.

Toujours en boxer, et après avoir demandé à son partenaire de ne pas bouger, Théo ouvrit la porte à la volée pour mettre son poing dans la figure à celui qui osait le déranger en plein ébat.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu n'as pas vu la cravate ou quoi ? Commença à hurler Théo.

Le garçon devant lui avait les yeux mouillés et le regardait comme s'il venait de lui causer la pire des douleurs.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il mefiant.  
\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est moi. Kyle. Dit il avec colère.

Le visage de l'étudiant pâlit en une fraction de seconde, l'entente du prénom le calmant instantanément. C'était impossible, ce mec ne pouvait pas être son fidèle client. Comment avait-il pu le retrouver ? Comment savait-il qui il était ? Théo tira la porte derrière lui pour empêcher Scott d'entendre ce qui allait se dire et aussi pour empêcher Kyle de voir qui était dans son lit. Des collègues qu'il avait rencontré au tout début lui avait raconté l'histoire d'un opérateur qui s'était fait harceler par son client. C'était pour ca quand le jeune brun s'était rendu compte des sentiments de Kyle pour lui, il lui avait fait comprendre que c'était impossible. Mais là, il était devant lui, en chair et en os et quelque chose en lui avait peur.

\- Kyle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna-t-il avec douceur pour ne pas le brusquer, incapable de savoir ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il se montrait agressif.

Après tout, le client qui avait harcelé l'opérateur de l'époque avait tenté de le tuer.

\- Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour avec ce type. Dit Kyle en fronçant les sourcils avec colère. Tu baisais avec lui. Cracha-t-il.

Théo passa une main dans ses cheveux, la situation était mauvaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Scott s'était rhabillé, mais ne bougeait pas du lit.

\- Écoute. C'est ma vie privée là. Tu ne peux ...  
\- Mais je t'aime ! Cria le châtain en plein milieu du couloir. Je t'aime à en crever !

Les quelques étudiants encore présent dans les dortoirs sortirent de leur chambre ameutée par le bruit. Merde ! La situation empirait de seconde en seconde. La colère qu'éprouvait Théo devenait de plus en plus forte, il allait exploser. Ce type allait ruiner sa réputation, toutes ses chances d'étudier correctement.

\- La ferme ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne me connais pas !  
\- Shade... Chouina Kyle  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! La ferme ! Hurla Théo alors que son poing s'abattait sur le visage du garçon.

Jackson qui arrivait entendit le brouhaha et la voix de son colocataire, il se hâta pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Son visage devint blanc quand il vit que son ami et amant occasionnel était en train de passer à tabac un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ni une ni deux, le blond attrapa son ami et l'éloigna du garçon en sang.

\- Théo ! Arrête ! Calme toi !

Le jeune homme au sol cracha le sang qui s'était agglutiné dans sa bouche et essuya son nez.

\- C'est toi la pute qu'il enculait l'autre jour. Je pensais qu'en déclenchant l'alarme, je pouvais vous arrêter. Mais au vu des cris que tu poussais ça n'a pas marché.

Théo s'énerva d'avantage et colla un nouveau coup qui mit Ko Kyle et le fit taire une bonne fois pour toute. Quelques minutes plus tard la sécurité du campus et la police embarquait Théo et Kyle au poste. Les menottes aux poignets, il croisa plusieurs étudiants sur le chemin, dieu merci la police lui avait au moins permis de s'habiller. En bas des escaliers, il croisa le regard whisky du type de la dernière fois, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il baissa la tête honteux.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **C'était sympa hein ?!**

 **Bon allez salut !**

 **Oui je fuis XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kyle

**Hello Everybody !**

 **Voici le Chapitre 4 !**

 **Merci à vos review et vos fav ^^, je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel comme histoire lol, mais je suis contente que certain s'arrêtent pour lire cet OVNI.**

 **Un chapitre un peu différent puisque je vous annonce qu'il n'y a pas de Lemon ! Bon, à la base il devait y en avoir un, mais, arrivé à 2000 mots j'en étais encore loin donc j'ai préféré vous mettre en ligne cette première partie parce que je suis en retard sur la publication !**

 **Vous vous souvenez j'avais dis possiblement 5 chapitres et bah on en serra bien loin ^^"**

 **Bon je vous laisse lire ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Beta : Lydia Martin ! :coeur: Merci ma belle**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Chapitre 4_

Quand Théo était arrivé au commissariat, on l'avait assis et menotté à une chaise le temps qu'un officier soit disponible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyle fut lui aussi menotté à deux chaises de lui, son nez était en sang et son arcade était éclatée. Une jeune femme en uniforme s'était accroupie devant lui avec une trousse à pharmacie pour vérifier que son état ne nécessitait pas d'aller à l'hôpital. Théo regarda ses mains pleines de sang séché, quelques égratignures abîmant ses phalanges. Comment Kyle avait-il pu le trouver ? Le regard noir, il zieuta dans la direction de son client. Le jeune opérateur ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et, il devait l'admettre, il était plutôt pas mal et il ne l'aurait certainement pas imaginé comme ça.

Théo se faisait une vision de ses clients plutôt disgracieuse, des espèces de nerds maigrichons en mal d'amour. Pourtant, le garçon sous ses yeux étaient tout sauf laid. C'est là qu'il se rappela son crush pour Stiles, et si son client favori ne lui plaisait pas physiquement, pourrait-il seulement avoir envie de lui ? Sa voix et ses gémissements le rendaient dingue, mais si l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui dans sa tête était loin de la réalité, si Stiles était en fauteuil roulant ou s'il était malade, ou simplement pas à son goût, Théo, pourrait-il aller au-delà de tout ça ? Il l'ignorait et ça lui fit peur. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas prévu de rencontre, mais si un jour, par inadvertance, il demandait à Stiles une vrai rencontre parce qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à le baiser par téléphone, si-

L'étudiant prit sa tête entre ses mains, il devait cesser de penser à quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais, il devait se reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle.

Kyle le fixait à présent, la policière s'en était allée. Les yeux bleus de son client semblèrent l'analyser jusqu'à l'âme. Il était évident qu'il ne devait pas se parler, mais Théo avait besoin de savoir et surtout, il ne voulait pas que son travail s'ébruite. Et puis, s'il pouvait éviter que son casier, nouvellement vierge, soit déjà sali, sans compter son dossier universitaire.

\- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda Théo en rencontrant le regard de Kyle.

Ce dernier sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur, avoir son fantasme sous les yeux, être si proche de lui le rendait fébrile. Chaque parcelle de son corps était électrique, Kyle voulait le toucher, le goûter, le sentir, pouvoir lui faire toutes ses choses qu'ils faisaient au téléphone.

\- Je connais un gars doué en informatique, dit il en souriant, fier de lui.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es venu ? Tu veux foutre ma vie en l'air, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il encore.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non pas du tout ! répondit vivement Kyle, en essayant de se lever malgré ses entraves aux poignets. Je suis venu pour toi, pour nous, continua-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Quel nous ? Il n'y a p-

Théo fut coupé dans sa phrase alors qu'un officier le faisait se rasseoir sur sa chaise d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- On se calme ici. Vous serez bientôt interrogés, posa l'homme en uniforme.

L'opérateur s'assied et reprit sa posture initiale, tête entre les mains, le dos voûté, comme si le poids du monde s'abattait sur ses épaules.

\- Écoute Kyle, commença-t-il plus bas. Mon boulot, je ne veux pas que ça se sache, finit-il, las.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

Les épaules de Théo se relâchèrent.

\- À une seule condition.

Les yeux de l'opérateur se braquèrent sur son client, peu sûr de ce qu'il demanderait.

\- Sort avec moi et baise moi, claqua Kyle.

Théo en resta bouche-bée. Comment osait-il lui demander ça après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Théo voulut refuser, mais si son petit job d'étudiant venait à s'ébruiter, si son université venait à être mise au courant, il perdrait sa bourse d'études et toutes ses perspectives d'avenir. Théo était démuni.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il, défaitiste. Je sortirais avec toi.

Quand l'agent de police était revenu vers eux pour enfin écouter leurs versions des faits, Kyle s'était levé et avait avoué que c'était de sa faute, qu'il l'avait cherché. Qu'il était désolé, mais que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite dispute entre deux jeunes. En somme, rien de bien grave. Le policier, après plusieurs avertissements, les avait laissé partir.

\- Alors, où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Kyle en sautillant et en agrippant la main de Théo qui la retira prestement, s'attirant par la même un regard mauvais de son client. Je peux encore appeler ta fac et leur dire ce que tu fais comme travail pour payer tes études, tu sais, menaça-t-il avec calme, en reprenant la main de Théo qui cette fois-ci, ne fit rien pour se défaire de son emprise.

L'étudiant venait de se mettre dans une horrible situation. Il allait devoir faire semblant de sortir avec ce garçon pour être certain d'avoir un avenir. Mais combien de temps devra-t-il jouer les amoureux ? Théo songea à Stiles, fugacement. Il devait le contacter, un regard rapide sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà loupé leur rendez-vous. Et Scott, qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre. Le mal de tête de Théo qu'il avait commencé à ressentir au commissariat s'intensifia alors que Kyle déblatérait tout un tas d'informations dont il avait aucune envie de connaître.

\- Écoute Kyle -

\- Matt, posa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda intelligemment Théo.

\- Mon prénom. C'est Matt. Matt Daelher.

Alors "Kyle" n'était qu'un pseudo. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que lui qui se cachait derrière un faux nom. Il se demanda si "Stiles" était aussi un pseudo. Chaque chose à laquelle il pensait le ramenait inévitablement à lui. Théo eut un petit sourire, il avait ce type dans la peau. Stiles pourrait être aveugle, qu'il s'en ficherait comme de sa première couche. Il lâcha la main de Matt comme s'il venait de se brûler.

\- Tu sais quoi, appelles la fac si tu veux, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tant pis si je perds ma bourse, je m'en fous. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, clama-t-il rapidement.

Théo venait de prendre une décision, il voulait demander à Stiles une rencontre, il voulait apprendre à le connaître, il voulait le voir rire plutôt que de l'entendre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça. C'était une énergie nouvelle, de l'électricité dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire tout et n'importe quoi. Une fois débarrassé du problème Matt, ou Kyle -peu importait comment il s'appelait, Shade contacterait Stiles et disparaîtrait pour laisser place à Théo.

\- Très bien, jubila Matt, ce qui inquiéta Théo. Je vais appeler ta fac, et je dévoilerais tout. Ton boulot, tes petites pratiques, tes clients. Tout, fulmina-t-il calmement.

Le sentiment de liberté qu'avait éprouvé Théo quelques secondes auparavant s'évapora, et une chape de plomb tomba dans son estomac. Ce type avait les coordonnées de ses clients, c'était impossible !

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? demanda Matt, mauvais.

Théo baissa la tête, ses yeux picotèrent, il les ferma avec force pour éviter de laisser couler les larmes qu'il tentait de cacher. Le brun inspira un grand coup, il ne répondit rien. Il était vaincu, il se contenta d'attraper la main de Matt et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps lui et Matt marchaient, ses pensées tournaient en rond. Que devait-il faire ? Où devait-il aller ? Sur le campus, c'était hors de question, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malheureusement, Théo savait qu'il devrait y retourner à un moment donné, ne serait-ce que pour récupérer son portable. Oh mon dieu ! Son téléphone professionnel était resté dans sa chambre, si quelqu'un venait à le trouver, la menace de Matt n'aurait plus d'impact, c'était certain, mais si ce cellulaire tombait entre de mauvaises mains, sa vie et celle de tous les contacts à l'intérieur changeraient. Théo devait absolument récupérer son téléphone. Analysant rapidement l'environnement autour de lui, l'opérateur changea d'itinéraire et reprit le chemin de l'université, tirant son boulet à sa suite.

Pendant la demi-heure que dura leur trajet, Matt avait entrelacé leurs doigts et s'était rapproché intimement de son petit-ami, qui n'avait ce qualificatif que dans sa tête. Le dortoir était à présent en vue, Théo pria tous les dieux pour ne croiser personne. Évidemment, ils rencontrèrent tout le campus, enfin pas mal de personne que Théo aurait préféré ne jamais recroiser : le mec qu'il avait sauté le premier jour, le gars que Théo avait sucé quelques jours avant la fin du premier semestre, sans compter les trois filles qu'il avait gentiment éconduit parce qu'il préférait mille fois se faire enculer par le professeur Harris que de toucher une femme, selon ses propres dires.

La prise sur sa main et son bras se fit plus forte, faisant grimacer l'universitaire. En passant les portes du dortoir, Théo se rappela le gars qu'il avait ramené dans sa chambre plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il se demanda brièvement comment ça s'était passé après leur départ avec les officiers de police. Une fois devant sa chambre, il ne prêta pas attention à la cravate sur la poignée, il déverrouilla la porte avec sa clé.

\- Attends-moi là, d'accord ? Marmonna le professionnel du sex-phone,

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire rentrer ? demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

Théo se retint de souffler et serra les dents.

\- Mon coloc est sûrement là. On ne pourra pas être tranquille. Se justifia-t-il lamentablement.

Plus vite il coupait court à cette conversation, plus vite il récupérait ses portables et laissait un mot à Jackson. Matt eut la gentillesse de lui accorder ce point et ne chercha pas à plus argumenter.

Dans le noir de la chambre, Théo ne remarqua pas la forme bouger entre les draps de son colocataire et ami. À tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur sur sa gauche.

\- Hm. N'allumes pas, chuchota une voix provenant de l'amas de tissus, voix qui n'était pas celle de Jackson. Il dort.

Les sourcils froncés et la main toujours en suspend sur le bouton de la lumière, Théo chercha à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix. Étrangement, il était certain de la connaître. La personne bougea et la petite lampe de chevet sur le bureau s'alluma en même temps que son esprit, et ça le fit sourire de reconnaître Scott, le gars qui avait ruiné son tee-shirt Batman. Apparemment, Jackson avait pris soin de lui.

\- Je fais que passer. Je dois juste prendre deux-trois trucs.

Attrapant son sac à dos posé près de la penderie, Théo engouffra quelques vêtements à l'intérieur, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient faire après, ni où ils iraient. Sans faire de bruit, il se déplaça dans son lieu de vie, évitant de croiser le regard du beau métis dans les draps de son ami.

\- Euh, Jackson a mis ton téléphone dans ta table de chevet, si c'est ca que tu cherches. Il n'arrêtait pas de sonner pendant qu'on... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Scott en rougissant, alors que Théo remuait ses couvertures.

Osant enfin un regard vers le garçon à la mâchoire de travers, Théo put lire un peu d'inquiétude dans le brun de ses yeux.

\- Ok, merci. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il en récupérant les deux téléphones dans la table de chevet.

\- C'est rien. T'inquiètes pas. Je veux dire, t'y peux rien si ce malade-

La porte claqua contre le mur quand Matt entra dans la pièce. Jackson se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux en bataille et le torse nu. Le client de Théo appuya sur le bouton de la lumière, éblouissant tout le monde.

\- Je t'ai attendu. Tu mettais trop de temps, posa-t-il lentement.

Son regard était glacial et un peu fou. Théo serra le poing et la mâchoire, son regard s'attarda sur Jackson.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pris ce que j'avais besoin. Attend-moi dehors.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Son ton était sans appel, Théo pouvait sentir le poids de chacun de ses mots, lui qui cherchait à dominer son monde sous les traits de Shade se retrouvait sous la coupe de son client. Le pire, c'est qu'il se laissait faire, il était près à tout lui donner pour que son secret et sa liste de clients ne sortent jamais au grand jour.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **On sait enfin qui est Kyle ! Et c'est cet enfoiré de Matt ! Je vous cache pas que j'ai longtemps hésité sur qui ce serait, et puis finalement il s'est imposé de lui même ^^.**

 **Une tite review sur votre ressentie ?**

 **Allez, bisous !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Matt

**Hello les gens !**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Gros Warning sur ce chapitre, rapport conscentit sous la menace, violence verbale et physique, viol , je vais mettre le passage en italique pour les âmes sensibles.**

 **Ça a été vraiment difficile à écrire, je me suis beaucoup attaché à mon Théo et lui faire subir ça était vraiment horrible.**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même !**

 _Chapitre 5_

Qui aurait put imaginer que les rôles soit inversé, le grand Shade devenu le jouet de Matt, certainement pas Jackson qui, après son réveil en sursaut, était sortit du lit sous le regard éteint de son ami et amant occasionnel. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, il était en sous-vêtement en compagnie du plan cul potentiel de son colocataire qui avait été emmener au poste de police. Cela faisait beaucoup à intégrer après un réveil en fanfare.

Théo avait les poings et la mâchoire serré, priant silencieusement pour que Matt ferme sa gueule et ne dise rien quant à la situation actuelle. Dans son malheur, Théo avait de la chance puisque Matt l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de sa chambre, eut il seulement le temps d'accorder un regard honteux à son ami.

Son client le tira à sa suite sans se préoccuper des regard sur leur passage, mais Théo croisa à nouveau ce garçon aux yeux de miel. Sans savoir d'où lui vint la force ni pourquoi il fit cela, le jeune universitaire tira sur son bras pour quitter l'emprise de Matt, acte qui ne plut pas au concerné. Le client suivit la direction qu'avait prit les yeux de son petit ami, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le retrouva en train de mater un garçon châtain un peu plus loin.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il mauvais.

Théo reprit conscience de la situation et pâlit. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'excusa avant de baisser les yeux et de prendre la main de son ancien client. Il ne voulait pas faire de vague sur le campus ou tout du moins, il ne voulait plus en faire. Avec les évènements d'un peu plus tôt, il avait déjà assez attiré l'attention sur lui et cela lui suffisait bien. Même s'il avait des pratique un peu particulière et qu'il couchait a droite à gauche, jamais Théo ne s'était retrouvé sous les feux de la rampe, plus depuis le meurtre de sa sœur.

Matt sourit et posa un regard condescendant sur le garçon à la peau pale qui les scrutait avec une moue inquiète sur le visage.

Le téléphone de Théo vibra dans sa poche, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour le récupérer, celui du boulot était éteint, son patron ne tarderait pas à téléphoner pour savoir pourquoi le jeune homme ne répondait pas à ses clients. Théo devra lui mentir, Matt ne le laissera sûrement pas seul. Il lui expliquera sans doute qu'il était malade et il espérait que son supérieur le croit sans demander plus d'informations.

Leurs pas les avaient menés vers un hôtel où Matt semblait avoir réservé une chambre avant de le trouver. Devant la porte, son client le lâcha enfin et passa la carte magnétique pour l'ouvrir. Théo n'avait plus rien dit du chemin et Matt non plus, ce qui avait permis à l'opérateur de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Ils allaient sûrement devoir coucher ensemble, et une seule fois ne suffirait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser du problème sans que la liste de ses clients ne s'ébruite. C'était la première fois qu'il regrettait son travail.

Matt le tira dans la chambre avant de le plaquer à la porte quand il la referma. Le psychopathe enfourna sa main dans le pantalon de survêtement de Théo et empoigna la queue molle.

\- Tu vas bander pour moi, maintenant. Ordonna-t-il tout en masturbant le sexe.

Sous la surprise Théo avala sa respiration et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à bander, surtout dans son état actuel, mais si sa queue ne durcissait pas, il ignorait ce qui allait se passer.

\- C'est bien. Le félicita Matt quand il sentit le sexe durcir entre ses doigts. 

_Théo était écoeuré de lui, de Matt. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux avec force pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Son souffle se fit court alors que Matt s'acharnait à pomper son membre avec sa main. Il se sentait sale d'apprécier ça, d'éprouver du plaisir dans cet acte qu'il ne consentait qu'à moitié. Son bourreau se pencha à son oreille._

 _\- Tu vas me sucer Théo et je vais te baiser la bouche. Tu vas en jouir tellement tu vas aimer ça._

 _Les gémissements mélangés aux sanglots contenus furent la seule réponse que Théo put donner. Et dire que d'ordinaire, c'était lui qui parlait comme cela et qu'il aimait ça. Il repensa à Jackson et aux nombreuses fois où soyons honnêtes, il l'avait pris pour sa pute personnelle. Il se rendit compte que parfois il était peut-être allé trop loin ou pas assez, peut-être que quelque chose aurait pu se construire entre eux. Il songea à Stiles, qu'il avait éduqué au téléphone rose, il se rappela qu'il voulait le rencontrer, mais que ça ne se produirait sûrement jamais._

 _D'un mouvement las, le jeune universitaire se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et déboutonna le jean de Matt. Il regarda le boxer gonfler par l'érection, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau quand sans ménagement Matt lui pénétra la bouche l'étouffant presque._

 _\- N'oublie pas de jouir Théo. Prend du plaisir à te faire baiser la gueule. Cracha le garçon.  
_

_Théo prit sa propre queue en main et ferma les yeux sous les va-et-vient rapide de Matt dans sa bouche, il fit bien attention à ranger ses dents et à détendre sa gorge du mieux qu'il pouvait pour souffrir le moins possible. L'opérateur se brisait doucement, sa main sur son sexe se faisait plus rapide, comment son corps arrivait-il à prendre du plaisir alors que tout ceci n'était qu'horreur. Sa peau, ses reins, même son sexe semblaient accepter ce qu'il était en train de se passer alors que sa tête et son cœur refusaient de céder. L'image fantasmée de Stiles s'imposa dans son esprit et il se concentra là-dessus, Stiles et seulement lui, pour échapper à son supplice._

 _\- Regarde-moi ! Cria Matt et Théo ouvrit les yeux sur le mirage de Stiles._

 _Sa jouissance le surprit, Matt continua ses coups de reins avant de se retirer de lui gicler au visage. L'image de Stiles se brouilla quand Matt l'attrapa par le col pour le relever._

 _\- Je vais te baiser le cul maintenant. Murmura le malade en retournant sa victime contre la porte d'entrée, l'obligeant à se cambrer._

 _Après lui avoir enfoncé deux doigts dans la bouche pour que Théo les mouille et les suce, Matt descendit vers le trou serré de son cul pour le lécher et le détendre, une rapide préparation avant d'ajouter ses doigts. La douleur physique qui s'ajouta à celle mentale brisa Théo un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais été le passif, il voulait se réserver pour un homme qu'il aimerait, étrange souhait quand on savait ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme serra les poings et se crispa._

 _\- Détends-toi ! Sauf si tu veux que je te déchire. Chuchota à nouveau la voix de son violeur._

 _Théo n'arrivait plus à imaginer Stiles. Sa voix ne cachait plus celle désagréable de Matt. Il inspira et donna son cul à la queue en demande à l'entrée de son anus, une larme coula sur joue quand Matt s'introduisit en lui. Théo devint une nouvelle ombre, même Shade ne serrait pas en mesure de supporter ceci._

Il se dégoûta à jouir sous les coups de boutoir, il se détesta d'avoir laissé son corps être gagné par le plaisir, il se sentit trahi par lui-même d'en être arrivé là. Le jeune tomba à genoux front contre la porte alors que Matt s'était retiré après s'être déversé en lui.

\- Au fait, je suis clean. Posa Matt comme de rien n'était alors qu'il présentait sa queue à la bouche de Théo pour qu'il le lave de sa salive. Lèche.

Et Théo lécha, le regard vide, enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il venait de se laisser baiser, il aurait pu se défendre, Matt n'était pas spécialement un athlète, Théo aurait put facilement le repousser, mais il avait préféré se soumettre à la bonne volonté de Matt, seulement à cause d'une liste. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

\- Va prendre une douche. Après, on ira manger et on baisera encore, d'accord ? Programma Matt avec joie.  
\- Oui. Répondit Théo, la tête baissée en remontant son pantalon.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien, même s'il ne pouvait nettoyer les horreurs de son esprit, il pouvait au moins faire disparaître les trace sur son corps. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau et il l'avait totalement oublié, profitant d'être seul sous la douche, il s'empara du portable, c'était sa chance d'arrêter d'être con et de prévenir quelqu'un. Une multitude de SMS venant de Jackson s'afficha sur l'écran, il ouvrit la conversation et tapa rapidement un message.

"Il a ma liste. Coincé. Déso-"

Il envoya rapidement le message avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Matt qui par chance ne remarqua pas son appel à l'aide. Le jeune universitaire espérait que Jax pourrait trouver une solution. Son geôlier lui posa des vêtements propre sur le rebord du lavabo avant de s'approcher de lui. Théo se tendit immédiatement. 

\- Finalement, je crois qu'on va remettre ça tout de suite. Annonça Matt en attrapant le sexe pendant de son "petit ami".

Ce sont les yeux fermés et l'espoir au ventre qu'il se laissa sucer jusqu'à la délivrance. 

Son employeur téléphona une heure plus tard quand un énième client se plaignît sur sa boite mail. Théo lui expliqua qu'il était malade et qu'il n'avait même pas eut la force de téléphoner pour prévenir de son état. Son patron sentit le mensonge dans sa voix, mais ne releva pas, il n'était pas rare que ces jeunes employés se retrouvent dans des situations dans lesquels il ne pouvait pas parler librement de leur métier, sceptique il raccrocha après lui avoir dit de le tenir au courant de l'évolution de sa maladie. Et tout ça sous l'œil de Matt. Théo remarqua un message sur son écran avant que Matt ne l'éteigne pour de bons.

"On s'en occupe"

Le "On" le perturba, Jackson était le seul au courant de sa vocation, qui pouvait bien l'aider. Il espérait que c'était quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui ne divulguerait en aucun cas ce qu'il se passait. Théo aurait pu prévenir la police, mais là encore, il n'avait pas réfléchi, voulant à tout prit protéger sa liste de clients, protéger Stiles. 

\- Ça te dirait de regarder un film ? Demanda innocemment Matt. 

Comment était-il capable d'agir de la sorte ? Shade avait perdu de sa superbe, Théo n'était pas vraiment là non plus, ne restait que le garçon qui avait peur, le même qui avait perdu sa sœur, celui-là qui avait vu ses parents devenir des monstres. Il hocha la tête et s'installa à coté de son ancien client qui s'empressa de se loger dans ses bras.

Après cette parodie vomitive d'amour Matt et Théo se couchèrent dans le grand lit King Size de la chambre, Matt se colla à lui. Théo pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son torse découvert et marqué de suçons. La douche qu'il avait prise plus tôt avait réussit à laver les traces de sperme et l'odeur sur sa peau, la seconde qu'il avait pris, avant de se faufiler sous les draps, n'avait pas put faire disparaître les rougeurs sur son corps, il avait frotté et frotté dans l'espoir qu'elle partent, mais rien n'y avait fait. Théo devait s'accrocher à l'espoir, au message de Jackson, au mirage de Stiles, à ses yeux de couleur miel qui le hantait sans s'en rendre compte.

 _1976_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Hey !**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples, j'apréhendait ce passage bien avant de commencer à écrire. J'espère avoir réussi à transposé correctement les émotions que l'ont peut ressentir lors d'une monstruosité pareil.**

 **C'est très délicat de dire que j'espère avoir reussit la partie "viol" parce que c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que l'on veut réussir. J'espere juste qu'il n'est pas parodique ou juste posé comme un flanc. Personnellement, je me suis sentit vraiment très mal pendant l'écriture, je suis désolé si celà à perturbé quique soit mais c'était "nécessaire".**

 **J'espere que la fic vous plais toujours, je n'ai pas énormément de retour et beaucoup de gens sont partit en court de route ^^".**

 **Merci à ceux qui restent, ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, et aux autres, les plus discrets.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Oh et ne vous en faites pas ce connard sera puni !**

 **Bonnes fêtes ^^ je vais essayer de pondre un truc mignon avant noël ^^"**


	6. Chapter 6 - La Liste

**Hello le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **C'est encore un chapitre différent, je devrais arrêter de dire ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de warning. Mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très joyeux surtout après le chapitre précédent, Théo ne va pas aller miraculeusement bien.**

 **Oui, Matt va souffrir, pas encore et pas autant qu'on le voudrait.**

 **Je tiens à annoncer officiellement que c'est un happy end et heureusement me direz vous parce qu'après ça, si ce n'était pas happy à la fin, je serais vraiment cruelle.. Quoique ... hum.. Non quand même ! Mon Théo mérite une bonne fin !**

 **Trêve de Blabla !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0O0o0o0o0o0**

 _Chapitre 6_

Deux jours. Deux jours de souffrance. 48 heures de sévices sexuel, heureusement pour lui Matt n'était qu'un homme et il avait besoin de se reposer, mais Théo, lui, ne se reposait pas. Le jeune universitaire avait perdu le sommeil le premier soir, les images de Matt le soumettant à son bon vouloir le hantait sans cesse dés qu'il fermait les yeux. La bile lui montait dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux dans le miroir. Théo avait été si stupide, il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire alors qu'il avait juste besoin de demander de l'aide. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il lui était possible de se sortir de là seul ? Peut-être à cause de son passé, quand personne ne le croyait pour sa sœur, quand on le criait coupable.

Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Jackson, son bourreau ne lui faisant pas confiance, et à juste titre, lui avait prit ses téléphones portables, le privant ainsi de tout contact avec l'extérieur. Matt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le privé éternellement de sortir, mais il en profitait au maximum, certain de briser au plus Théo, ainsi, il ne s'éloignerait plus de lui.

Alors qu'il mangeait au restaurant de l'hôtel, l'opérateur téléphonique avait prétendu un besoin urgent pour se rendre aux toilettes, Matt l'avait laissé y aller. Quand il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour téléphoner à quelqu'un, le psychopathe avait quitté les lieux et l'avait rejoint près de l'accueil au moment où Théo prenait le combiner. Ancrant son regard mauvais dans les yeux, désormais, apeuré de Théo, il l'avait empoigné par le bras et l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans l'ascenseur, après avoir demandé à ce que son repas soit rajouté à sa note.  
L'élévateur était vide de monde et Matt baissa le pantalon de Théo sans ménagement et força l'entrée de son cul de trois doigts, le jeune brun voulu crier sa douleur, mais Matt le bâillonna de sa main.

\- Essaye encore une seule fois de me filer entre les doigts et je te déchire l'intérieur. Cracha-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme alors que la main s'enfonçait dans son intimité.

Théo hocha la tête, laissant une larme traîtresse glisser sur sa joue. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé, son espoir de sortir de cet enfer s'amenuisant au fil des heures. C'est à bout de forces après avoir servi de jouet sexuel à Matt qu'il tomba dans l'inconscient, cette fois son bourreau avait voulu le punir pour l'exemple. Pour le briser un peu plus.  
Un collier pour chien autour du cou d'où pendait une laisse, des bleus et des ecchymoses sur le corps, c'est comme cela que le découvrit la police le lendemain. Théo fut emmené à l'hôpital.

0o0

Jackson expliqua la situation au Shérif qui venait d'arriver sur le campus. Quand le blond avait reçut le message de son ami, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce que Théo avait voulu lui dire. Une liste, quelle liste ? C'est en tombant dans les yeux de Scott que la lumière se fit. La liste de ses clients. Jackson comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas régler cette histoire seul, contrairement à ce que son colocataire avait vraisemblablement pensé. Il en parla à Scott, et espéra que Théo ne lui en veuille pas trop pour ça. Le métis appela un de ses amis en lui expliquant que son père était shérif et qu'il saurait sûrement quoi faire.

L'histoire ne devait pas s'ébruiter, le père de l'ami de Scott l'avait compris, si l'université était au courant, le gamin perdrait sa bourse. Si une chose pareille arrivait à son fils... Il ne préférait pas l'imaginer.

La première chose à faire était de contacter le patron de Théo, Jackson s'en chargerait via le site internet, la seconde était de retrouver Théo et d'espérer que tout roulait pour lui.

Jackson discutait via e-mail avec l'employeur de Shade, l'informant d'un client qui faisait chanter son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait, mais c'était la première fois que cela prenait une ampleur pareil. Monsieur Argent avait bien compris que quelque chose clochait quand il avait eu son employé au téléphone, mais trop presser de faire rentrer de l'argent dans ses poches, il ne s'était pas arrêté sur son cas. Il était véritablement stupide. Avec l'aide des techniciens du site, il ferma la page de Théo et coupa tout accès à sa ligne. Ensuite, il chercha le nom du client qui faisait chanter son opérateur. Évidemment, c'était un pseudonyme, heureusement que tout les paiement se faisait en carte bancaire, ils purent aisément retrouver le nom et prénom de cet individu. Matt Daelher.

C'était au tour du Shérif d'entrer en piste. Après avoir remué ciel et terre pour obtenir un mandat, il téléphona à la banque du jeune Matt et demanda à ce qu'on recherche les derniers paiements effectués par carte bleue. Malheureusement, la piste se révéla froide. La carte de paiement n'était utilisée que pour les appels au service de téléphonie rose.

Malgré la situation, personne n'ayant eu de nouvelle depuis le fameux message, l'enquête était au point mort, l'état ne reconnaissait la disparition d'un majeur seulement après 48h. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de comment agir.

Jackson n'avait pas quitté Scott depuis le début de l'enquête et ce dernier devenait plus important chaque heure qui passait. Son soutien et son aide avaient fait chaviré le cœur du blond. Quand tout serait fini, quand il retrouverait son meilleur ami, car il était sûr qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne comme Théo dans sa vie, il se faisait la promesse qu'il inviterait Scott au restaurant pour un vrai rencard.

Le meilleur ami de Scott vint aux nouvelles le lendemain, déjà plus de 24 heures sans un message de Théo, le shérif refusait pertinemment de mettre son fils dans la confidence. Jackson n'étant pas aussi sectaire, lui expliqua brièvement, s'en entrer dans les détails, que son ami était toujours porté disparu et que le gars qui le retenait sous sa coupe était introuvable également.

Le fils du shérif les avait vus, un gars faisant trainer derrière lui, un autre, le mec aux yeux bleus. Quand son presque frère lui avait demandé de venir le retrouver dans la chambre de Jackson, il s'était souvenu du garçon qui l'avait bousculé devant cette même chambre, le beau brun, le même. Scott lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de son père, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait d'abord rechigné, mais le visage inquiet du garçon blond à côté de lui l'avait fait prendre conscience que la situation était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il ne pensait. C'était ce garçon qui avait besoin d'aide, le beau gosse à la gueule d'ange.

Depuis que tout ceci avait commencé, Jackson enchaînait les coups de téléphone sur le portable personnel de Théo. Espérant à chaque sonnerie l'entendre au bout du fil. Scott tentait de faire la même chose avec le numéro de Matt, sans réponse à chaque fois. Le fumier était doué, pas de carte de crédit, pas de téléphone portable, c'était un professionnel de la fuite ou quoi ? Jackson était intenable, le métis ne savait plus comment le calmer, on approchait des 48 heures et le blond était certain que quelque chose s'était produit. Théo aurait donné signe de vie, il avait tenté de le prévenir avec ce message, mais il aurait très bien pu lui casser la gueule à ce type et tout serait finit. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi tout sacrifier pour une putain de liste ?! Jackson jeta son téléphone contre le mur de sa chambre étudiante avec rage. Il savait pourquoi, parce que dans cette liste, il y avait un nom. Un nom plus important que tous les autres. Il y avait le nom de Stiles.

Dans quelques heures, la photo de Théo et celle de Matt seraient affiché à la télévision, dans quelques heures quelqu'un appellerai pour leur dire qu'il avait vu ces deux garçons, dans quelques heures l'université serait au courant pour Théo, du moins partiellement.

0o0

Stiles avait rendez vous avec Shade, mais il était foutrement en retard. Son prof de physique, Harris, avait bloqué tout l'amphithéâtre et personne n'avait put sortir avant la fin de sa présentation. L'étudiant trépignait sur son banc, jetant des coups d'œil rapide à son téléphone. Lui et Shade s'accordaient sur dix minutes avant et dix minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous, déjà un quart d'heure, Stiles était certain que sa chance était passé pour aujourd'hui. Il était devenu accro à ces séances de sex-phone, rien que d'y penser, il en bandait comme un taureau. Alors que son professeur blablatait toujours, Stiles s'évada dans le fantasme qu'il voudrait essayer avec Shade.

C'étaient les bruits de tous ces camarades qui l'avaient fait revenir à lui avec une gaule d'enfer. Merde. Stiles avait vraiment besoin de faire redescendre la pression. Leur rendez-vous était passé de vingt minutes, le fan de Batman tenta tout de même de l'appeler, tant pis s'il n'était pas encore dans sa chambre, au pire, il trouverait un coin tranquille et se branlerait pendant que son opérateur lui balancerait des saloperies. Le téléphone de Shade sonnait dans le vide, même pas occupé, juste la sonnerie encore et encore jusqu'au répondeur. Stiles n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser un message vocal. C'est ce qu'il fit finalement plus tard.

En retournant au dortoir, le téléphone toujours dans la main, il entendit des cris de jeunes scandalisés et d'autre encourageant. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut le choqua quelques secondes et il se figea. Un type était en train de passer à tabac un autre. Sans réfléchir, il composa le numéro de la police et redescendit les escaliers pour les attendre. Plusieurs minutes après, les deux gars étaient amené au commissariat. Ses yeux tombant dans le regard bleu du brun en jogging.

0o0

Théo se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, le corps endoloris. La lumière artificielle l'aveugla quand il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il grogna. Quelqu'un remua à coté de lui.

\- Théo ? S'enquit la personne qu'il reconnut à la voix.

\- Ja.. Tenta-t-il avant de tousser. Tentative qui alluma un feu dans sa gorge.

\- Ne parle pas. Tiens bois ça. Ordonna gentiment Jackson en lui tendant un verre d'eau avec une paille. Putain, mec, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Souffla-t-il en caressant les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Théo se rendormi quelques secondes après. Exténué.

Son deuxième réveil fut plus facile, la douleur dans son corps état toujours présente, mais sa gorge était moins sèche. Les lumières étaient éteintes et le volet tiré, il devait faire nuit. Théo hasarda un regard sur la masse accoudé à son matelas. Jackson n'avait pas bougé. Que s'était-il passé ? L'universitaire voulu se redresser, mais une vive douleur dans le bas du dos le fit jurer. Son ami s'agita à coté de lui, il papillonna des yeux avant d'être pleinement réveillé quand il croisa le regard de son colocataire.

\- Hey. Lança Théo, la voix enrouée en grimaçant face à la douleur qu'impliquait cet acte.

\- Hey. Répondit doucement Jackson, le regard inquiet, cette expression ne quittant plus son visage depuis des jours.

Jax l'aida à se positionner confortablement et lui donna à boire avant d'aller chercher une infirmière. Théo profita de ce laps de temps pour faire le point sur la situation et surtout remettre ses idées en ordre. Un coup d'œil à son poignet bandé et les souvenirs l'arasèrent. Matt. Une soudaine envie de vomir le prit aux tripes et il dégueula tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dans le ventre sur le sol en lino bleu de sa chambre d'hôpital. Une peur panique s'insinua en lui et il se mit à arraché les perfusions dans ses bras. Alerté par les bips de plus en plus rapide de l'électrocardiogramme, l'infirmière et Jackson se précipitèrent à sa chambre.

Dans un coin, roulé en boule, Théo pleurait. Son ami se précipita vers lui pour le rassurer, le réconforter, lui expliquer qu'il était en sécurité, que tout était terminé, mais Théo n'écoutait pas, ne le croyait pas.

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. S'il voit que je suis sorti il va-

Son regard hanté, il ne finit pas sa phrase, vomissant la bile qui lui enserrait la gorge. Shade n'était plus. Théo était brisé. **  
**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **J'avais dit que ce n'était pas joyeux ! Arrêtez de me jeter des trucs !**

 **Mais hey ! On a vu Stiles !**

 **Allez à la prochaine !**

 **Bisous et Bonne Année !**


	7. Chapter 7 - Théo

**Hello les gens !**

 **On s'était arrêté avec un Théo en très mauvais état, et un Matt qui mérite la mort.**

 **Un chapitre plus doux, enfin presque.**

 **A la base cette fic devait juste être une rencontre via le téléphone rose et puis tout a évolué, Il y a certaine chose qui était prévu et d'autre un peu moins mais je ne pensais pas écrire autant ^^".**

 **Enfin bref, on arrive tout doucement vers la fin. Je ne vais plus faire de prévision parce que j'en sais rien lol, peut-être 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

 **Merci Lydia pour tes conseils :x**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Chapitre 7_

Depuis plusieurs jours, les vacances hivernales avaient commencé, tous les étudiants étaient principalement rentré chez eux pour quelques jours afin de profiter de la fête de la nativité avec leur famille. Tous n'était cependant pas parti, certains pour réviser leur partiel et rattraper leur retard, d'autre comme Jackson n'avait personne qui l'attendait, ses parents étant trop occupés avec leur travail et leur divorce. Ou encore comme Théo, qui n'avait vraiment rien à fêter en cette fin d'année ou seulement le fait qu'elle se terminait enfin. Lui avait quitté les murs de l'université depuis deux semaines déjà. Il était parti parce qu'il ne supportait plus tout ça, le regard de son ami qu'il voyait comme de la pitié ou celui qui était devenu le petit ami officiel de celui-ci.

Toute sa vie, celle qu'il avait réussi à se construire seul était réduite à néant. Là, enfermer dans cet appartement, les rideaux tirés et le cœur brisé Théo n'arrivait plus à avancer. Les jours après sa séquestration avaient été tout aussi horrible, les souvenirs des sévices se rappelant à lui. Certaines marques sur sa peau refusant de disparaître, chaques regards qu'il s'accordait dans le miroir étaient rempli de vide.

Il a pensé au suicide. Mais il pensait à Stiles aussi, et à son nom qui avait été sali. La liste avait été révélée, parmi les noms, il y avait des pères de famille, des employés de société très coté et des homosexuels cachés. Tout cela n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'impact, mais Matt avait fait les choses bien, si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aurait. En plus de ruiner sa vie, ce psychopathe avait ruiné la vie de plein de personnes. Les visages et les numéros de ses clients étaient sortis au grand jour, mais pas le sien. Sa gueule n'était apparu nulle part et son avocat lui conseillait de ne pas faire de vague. Théo n'avait pas voulu voir le visage de tous les garçons qu'il avait fait jouir, surtout celui de Stiles, il se le refusait. De toute manière, il l'avait perdu.

Le procès avait commencé, à huit clos, une semaine après qu'il se soit réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait dû raconter, exposé tout ce qu'il avait subi pendant ses trois jours, du premier viol au dernier, où Matt l'avait obligé à faire des choses qu'il préférait oublier. Il avait dû expliquer en détail ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Matt l'avait étouffé avec son sexe le poussant à l'évanouissement à cause du manque d'air. Il avait dû raconter en s'empêchant de pleurer et de vomir que Matt l'avait attaché comme un chien pour pouvoir l'étrangler en même temps qu'il baisait son cul avec sa queue et sa main pour voir à quel point son trou pouvait s'élargir, à quel point la laisse lui avait arraché le dos quand celui-ci l'avait frappé avec. Matt avait souri tout du long, son avocat avait eu la présence d'esprit de plaider coupable. Les jurés avaient été choqués, une femme avait fondu en larmes. La justice fut rapide, Matt était en prison pour longtemps, entre ce qu'il avait fait à Théo et les multiples plaintes des clients de Shade. Théo espérait secrètement qu'il subirait bien pire que lui là-bas, la mort serait un cadeau.

Avec l'argent des dommages et intérêts que Théo avait perçus, il quitta son emploi, incapable de continuer de toute manière, le sexe était devenu quelque chose d'impossible pour lui, et les bancs de la faculté. Il partit sans rien dire, laissant son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet au campus. Le teint pal, le regard éteint, il avait croisé le garçon aux yeux de miel, il l'avait vu venir à lui alors il s'était mis à courir et s'était engouffré dans le taxi qui l'avait appelé. Le gars s'était stoppé essoufflé, Théo avait osé un regard par la vitre arrière, s'il n'avait pas eu Stiles, il aurait pu lui parler, avant. Maintenant, il n'avait même plus Stiles.

Il était là à présent. Seul dans ce petit appartement de Sacramento, loin de tout. Deux fois par semaine, il voyait un psy, il avait fait des progrès disait elle à la fin de la dernière séance. Surement oui, ne plus se lever la nuit en ayant mouillé ses draps comme un gosse de quatre ans et demi devait être bon signe en effet. Cependant, il gardait les gens toujours plus loin de lui. De temps à autre, il regardait le profil Facebook de Jackson pour voir comment allait sa vie à lui. Souvent, il tombait sur une photo de lui et Scott et il souriait, mélancolique. Il repensait à Stiles. Et inévitablement à Matt.

C'était noël, il laissait défiler l'écran de son nouveau téléphone sur le Facebook de Jackson, un post attira son regard, en fait un nom : Stiles. Au début, il crut à une hallucination et puis non, il le vit ailleurs et plusieurs fois sur les photos de Jackson et Scott, il y avait des commentaires aussi, il crut à une blague, il déroula le journal de son ami encore, il remarqua ce nom partout, toujours là et puis un post auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

" Je l'ai trouvé. Il te cherche. "

Et il sut que c'était pour lui. Une flamme s'alluma dans sa poitrine, une brulûre qui lui fit autant de mal que de bien. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Tout un tas de questions sans réponse. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un clic et il pourrait voir son visage sur son profil. C'était la première fois en un mois qu'il se sentait vivant.

Il ne cliqua pas. Théo n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter. Il ferma la page et commença son repas de noël, seul, les rideaux tirés, le cœur en train de se recoller.

Il ne retourna plus sur le compte Facebook de Jackson, la tentation devenant trop grande à chaque fois, il ne méritait pas Stiles, pas après tout ça, et ce, même s'il le cherchait selon les dires de son ami.

Pour la première fois, Théo parla de Stiles à sa psychiatre, ce client pour qui, il avait vécu l'enfer sans qu'il ne le sache. Il gravissait les étapes vers la guérison pas à pas, sans se précipiter. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose d'important au jeune homme pour que sa situation s'améliore mieux et plus vite, lui qui se complaisait dans la solitude avait besoin plus que jamais d'être entouré. Théo avait toujours vécu dans un semblant de vie qu'il s'était construit seul, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir seul, encore. Les premières fois ne semblaient pas avoir suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'agir seul n'était pas une bonne idée, pourtant, il s'obstinait alors que sa psychiatre s'échinait à lui expliquer qu'il fallait s'entourer des personnes qui lui était chères pour améliorer son état. Théo pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Théo était un imbécile.

Il se trouva un petit boulot, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, dans un café-geek, même s'il avait reçu pas mal d'argent de son procès, il ne voulait pas être un assisté, ou en tout cas pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Théo voyait du monde maintenant et il sympathisait même avec ses collègues.

Un jour, où il était seul derrière le comptoir un jeune homme passa la porte, Théo ne fit pas attention, des clients, il en voyait tous les jours, il fut surpris de trouver Scott devant sa caisse.

\- Salut Théo. Posa calmement Scott.

Le jeune serveur sentit sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, ses poumons se vider et une peur panique parcourir ses veines. Il était incapable de dire ou faire quoi que se soit.

\- Hum. Je vais prendre un café latte avec du caramel, s'il te plaît. Demanda Scott.

Théo hocha la tête et prépara la commande pendant que le métis s'installait à une table. Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que Scott venait faire ici ? Comment savait-il qu'il était là ? Était-ce une coïncidence ?

\- Ton latte. Dit le garçon aux yeux bleu en posant la tasse sur la table, il resta debout à coté de lui attendant, il ne savait quoi.

\- Stiles et moi, on vient souvent ici pendant les vacances. Déclara le métis sans préambule en prenant sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Théo s'arrêta à peine avait il prononcé ce nom qui ne le quittait jamais.

\- Il sait que tu es Shade. Il a mis plus de temps que je le pensais pour le comprendre d'ailleurs. Se moqua gentiment Scott alors que Théo avait enfin retrouvé comment fonctionnait son corps pour s'éloigner ne voulant pas poursuivre cette conversation ou plutôt non-conversation.

Théo avait stoppé ses pieds et serré les poings en baissant la tête, ses larmes contenues lui piquant les yeux. Stiles savait qui il était, il devait le haïr d'avoir été si impuissant, d'avoir été si lâche.

\- Il te cherche, tu sais. Reprit Scott, le sourire se fanant. Il t'a même laissé un message.

Le poids du monde semblait lui tomber sur les épaules, Théo faisait une rechute. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et ses jambes ne tenaient plus, son souffle se fit difficile et Scott se précipita vers lui. Il passa devant le brun et lui releva le visage face au sien.

\- Théo regarde moi. Respire. Concentre-toi sur moi. Aller respire, fait comme moi Théo. Expliqua le métis.

Le jeune serveur tenta de faire ce que lui disait Scott, mais ses poumons et sa gorge était en feu. Il avait l'impression de mourir, mais tout s'arrêta brusquement. D'un seul coup, le calme se fit dans sa tête et ses yeux se fermèrent pour calmer ses pupilles sèches, son cœur s'arrêta avant de reprendre son cycle de battement régulier, son corps se détendit après s'être raidi. La chaleur sur ses lèvres disparue en même temps que ses fesses touchèrent le sol et il ouvrit les yeux sur Scott.

Après plusieurs minutes, sous les regards des quelques clients du café, Théo se releva. Sa tête tournait encore un peu et ses jambes étaient lourdes, Scott lui rapprocha une chaise pour qu'il s'y asseye. La douleur dans sa poitrine était toujours présente, elle aussi, et Théo ne savait pas si s'était à cause de sa crise ou à cause de son cœur brisé. Doucement, Scott passa la main sur le visage du serveur, lui soulevant quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Questionna Théo, le souffle court et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour te trouver ou pour la crise ?

\- Les deux. Posa le garçon en reniflant un rire nerveux.

\- Stiles faisait, fait, beaucoup de crise de panique. Ça a marché sur lui un jour, je me suis dit que ça fonctionnerait peut-être pour toi. Et pour l'autre chose, eh bien, la photo des employés est sur le site, ta tête est apparue récemment. Comme je te l'ai dit, on vient souvent lui et moi et je voulais voir s'il y avait une soirée de prévu bientôt.

Scott avait parlé calmement, comme s'il voulait éviter de le brusquer. Les autres personnes présentes dans l'établissement avait cessé de les regarder, Théo se détendit un peu.

\- Alors... Commença le serveur en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire ou même quoi penser. Est ce qu'il sait ? Que je suis là, je veux dire.

Le regard de Scott était rempli de tendresse.

\- Pas encore.

\- Ne lui dis pas ! S'empressa Théo. Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il...

Qu'il quoi, hein ? Son ancien client le cherchait, son ancien client qui avait fait chavirer son cœur alors qu'il ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

\- Tu lui manques. Posa Scott. Et tu manques à Jax, aussi.

Scott semblait sincère, mais Théo ne pouvait même pas espérer que ce soit vrai, il ne méritait pas que ce soit vrai, il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il avait trop peur de penser à lui, d'éventuellement lui faire face, d'avancer, d'aller mieux.

\- Appelle-le quand tu seras prêt. Dit Scott en posant le numéro de Stiles, qu'il avait griffonné sur un papier, sur la table. Puis il se leva, posa une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, la serra et parti après avoir posé dix dollars sur le comptoir.

Théo ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, il se releva rangea la chaise, ramassa la tasse toujours pleine et récupéra le bout de papier qu'il enfouit dans la poche arrière de son jean. Tout ça comme un automate.

Ce n'est que le soir, alors qu'il se déshabillait pour se mettre à l'aise dans son chez-soi que le numéro tomba de sa poche. Théo le regarda un moment avant de le ramasser et de le jeter dans la corbeille à papier.

Stiles lui avait mis le cœur en vrac, mais ce n'était pas grave, il pouvait le supporter, mais il ne supporterait jamais de voir la déception dans les yeux de son ancien client quand il prendrait conscience qu'il était une cause perdue.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **On est bien loin du Théo plein d'assurance hein ... Ouais je suis désolé, il ira mieux c'est promis !**

 **Bisous Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8 - Décision

**Hello les loupiots !**

 **Et un nouveaux chapitre un ! Le prochaine sera le dernier ... et il y aura un bonus mais je sais pas si je le posterais de suite ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Chapitre 8_

Théo devenait dingue, cela faisait une semaine que Scott était venu au café et cela faisait une semaine qu'à chaque fois que cette foutue sonnette tintait, il avait peur de voir Stiles débarquer, bien que de toute manière, il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait alors il serait incapable de dire s'il n'était pas déjà venu.

Cela faisait aussi sept jours qu'il avait repris son espionnage du fil d'actualité de Jackson. Il rattrapa son retard dans les publications de son ami, tout ça en évitant de s'attarder sur les "j'aime" d'un certain Stiles Stilinski ou ses commentaires. Ça le démangeait de voir son visage, mais il était certain que s'il faisait ça, il serait perdu. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sa psychiatre fut ravie de ce changement soudain chez lui. Alors qu'avant il passait ses séances presque amorphe pour éviter de trop parler, maintenant, il se retrouvait à arpenter la pièce de long en large en déblatérant ses craintes. Théo parla de Stiles, de leur rencontre téléphonique, du bien qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement, de son envie de le posséder en tout instant. Il laissa même échapper qu'il aimerait entendre sa voix, juste pour pouvoir se branler, oubliant l'espace d'un instant son aversion pour le sexe depuis l'incident.

C'était cette même fois qu'il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Scott, Stiles lui avait laissé un message. Il possédait toujours les codes de sa messagerie. Et c'était à ce moment qu'il fit une nouvelle erreur, il décida de l'écouter. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ignorait à quel point il serait perdu après ça.  
Les mains tremblotantes, il composa le numéro de sa messagerie, il entra le code secret à quatre chiffres et patienta le temps que la voix enregistrée lui annonce qu'il avait un nouveau message. Ses battements de cœur cessèrent.

" Euh... Salut Shade, c'est Stiles. Je... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire, c'est un peu bizarre de te laisser un message en fait. Mais j'étais en cours et j'étais en retard et j'avais grave envie de toi. Alors j'ai appelé direct en sortant. Tu dois sûrement avoir d'autres appels donc je vais te laisser bosser, vu que c'est ton boulot." Stiles souffla. " J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'appelle demain à la même heure que d'habitude. Bon bah bisous."

Théo raccrocha. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, une multitude d'émotions se mélangeait en lui. L'entendre lui avait fait tellement de bien et en même temps tellement de mal. Sa voix était si belle, si douce. Merde ! Il jeta son téléphone au loin.

Là, au milieu de la pièce, il se tenait la tête à deux mains, essayant en vain de réfréner son envie stupide. S'obligeant à rester calme. Se forçant à ne pas céder à des pulsions qu'il avait oubliées. Les yeux fermés, il dessina le corps de Stiles qu'il avait tant de fois façonné, il se passa les mains avec vigueur dans les cheveux pour faire disparaître cette envie. La voix de Stiles chantant dans sa tête. Les souvenirs de leurs appels. Théo tira sur ses cheveux en jurant, il frappa du pied sur le parquet. Le rire de Stiles. Il balança tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la petite table qu'il utilisait pour déjeuner, envoyant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus un peu n'importe où dans la pièce. Merde ! Les gémissements de Stiles. Putain ! Sa queue était dure. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident.

Doucement, la main de Théo alla à la rencontre de son sexe érigé, la chaleur de l'organe sembla brûler sa paume. Il retira ses doigts. Il ne se sentait pas capable. Théo ragea et balança son pied dans la chaise en bois qui s'écrasa au sol. Sa queue était douloureuse. Stiles ! Le jeune s'affala dans le canapé-lit, l'avant-bras cachant son visage. Il devait faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Il devait faire ça parce qu'il en avait envie. Théo replongea sa main dans son boxer, s'arrachant un gémissement.

Le bout de ses doigts était froid et la sensation sur son membre brûlant était esquisse, merde ! Il pompa sa queue avec avidité s'arrachant de plus en plus de gémissement, les mêmes qu'il arrachait à Stiles, la pression sur son membre se fit plus forte. Les images de Matt se superposaient à son fantasme tel des flash. Le jeune se souvint, Stiles et ses doigts joueurs, la seconde main de Théo s'égara sur son torse retraçant les formes de son corps, le caressant avec langueur. Matt ne gagnerait pas, il ne gagnerait plus. Théo était plus fort que ça, plus il se branlait plus le plaisir était intense. Stiles et ses soupirs plein de luxures. L'idée de son sexe palpitant entre ses doigts. Stiles. Stiles.

\- Stiles ! Cria-t-il en se délivrant dans sa main, giclant sur son ventre et ses draps.

0O0

\- Je me suis masturbé. Laissa-t-il tombé en entrant dans le bureau de sa psychiatre.

D'abord surprise, elle le laissa continuer.

\- C'était dur au début. Mais.. J'ai aimé ça. Comme avant. Enfin, je crois.

Le docteur Morell en fut ravi, son patient avait fait des progrès énormes en peu de temps, ce garçon qui était venu le voir à son travail avait été une bénédiction. Elle espérait maintenant que Théo accepte de revoir ses amis.

0o0

Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes que Théo observait l'écran de son téléphone ouvert sur le profil Facebook de son meilleur et seul ami, sauf si on comptait Scott, pouvait-il compter Scott comme étant son ami ? Il faudra qu'il le lui demande, enfin seulement s'il osait cliquer sur le logo de la messagerie instantanée.

Théo essayait de se persuader que c'était une mauvaise idée de reprendre contacte, mais depuis sa séance de plaisir solitaire, il se disait que peut être, il était temps pour lui de tout recommencer. Alors il avait retourné la corbeille à papier dans son appartement pour retrouver le numéro de Stiles que Scott lui avait donné. Théo n'était pas prêt pour lui téléphoner, mais savoir que son numéro était quelque part proche de lui, lui donnait une sorte de courage improbable. Ça et le fait que depuis une semaine, il écoutait en boucle le message vocal de son ancien client. Pour autant, il n'avait pas encore passé le cap de cliquer sur sa photo de profil sur Facebook.

Prenant du courage liquide, il cliqua sur la bulle et envoya un message à Jackson.

" Salut Jackson, ça te dirais de venir boire un café ? Je bosse jusqu'à 17h. Tu n'as qu'à demander l'adresse à Scott. "

Sans attendre de réponses ou de savoir si Jackson avait bien vu son message, Théo ferma la conversation. Il se rendit à son travail et se mit à stresser à chaque tintement de la cloche d'entrée.

La journée était finalement bien entamée et Théo n'espéra plus revoir son ami, ci bien que quand un nouveau client passa la porte, il ne se releva pas tout de suite de derrière son comptoir. Cependant, quand il croisa le bleu des yeux de son meilleur ami, il lâcha la tasse qu'il avait entre les mains et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. L'air dans sa poitrine se fit plus rare, et Théo reconnut les signes d'une crise de panique. Jackson accourus vers lui et lui demanda de se calmer et de respirer avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard la crise était passé.

Ils prirent le temps qu'il fallait pour que le brun se remette totalement et Théo profita de l'heure annonçant la fin de son service pour tourner le petit panneau devant la porte et de donner un tour de clé.

\- Tu veux un café ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Jackson hocha la tête avec un sourire bienveillant, Théo ne lui avait jamais vu cet air sur le visage.  
Ils parlèrent longuement autour d'un café, Théo expliqua tout à son meilleur ami, il lui raconta, la psychologue et ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois dans sa vie. Jackson lui raconta sa relation avec Scott et il expliqua pour Stiles. Sa rencontre avec lui, à quel point il était gentil et quel rôle il avait joué dans l'enquête pour le retrouver. Leur discussion continua tard dans la nuit, ci bien que Jackson le raccompagna chez lui vers les deux heures du matin.

C'était la première fois que Théo se livrait autant à quelqu'un, même sa psy ne savait pas tout de lui, et à cet instant, après avoir beaucoup pleuré, il était serein. Il remercia son ami pour son soutien, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et il s'excusa pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour lui. Jackson lui demanda de rencontrer Stiles, de le contacter.

\- J'y penserais. Merci.

Théo l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras, son cœur s'était libéré, il ne manquait plus que sa tête.  
Le serveur reprit son train de vie habituel, mais rajouta les appels de Jackson dans son emploi du temps, ils discutaient par message la journée quand l'un ou l'autre s'ennuyait. Ils s'envoyaient des photos de ce qu'ils faisaient. Sa psychologue nota de nouveau progrès dans son dossier, Théo avançait à son rythme.

Un jour, le blond envoya une photo de quelqu'un de dos dans un amphithéâtre et le cœur du brun sauta dans sa poitrine. L'enfoiré ! Théo était persuadé que ce garçon était Stiles, il le savait au fond de lui. Il avait dit à Jackson qu'il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait et ce qu'il était en train de faire était affreux.

Jackson continua sa torture malgré les nombreuses demandes de Théo pour qu'il arrête. Son ami était vraiment cruel, il se l'imaginait assez facilement, sa gueule de connard avec un sourire à la con sur la gueule, il le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Merde ! Tantôt, les photos ne montraient qu'une main, tantôt juste une oreille. Le brun se demandait comment il arrivait à prendre ce genre de photo, Stiles était peut-être de la partie, peut être qu'il se laissait prendre en photo pour lui ? Le soir, il se masturba à cette idée, et lorsqu'il explosa sur son ventre le prénom de Stiles mourant entre ses lèvres, il sut qu'il était temps.

C'était vendredi, il ne travaillait pas ce week-end et n'avait pas de projet, il rangea son appartement et mit le numéro de Stiles en évidence sur sa petite table. Il dut rester là des heures à scruter ce bout de papier comme s'il avait toutes les réponses. Plusieurs fois, il avait tapé les numéros, il connaissait ces chiffres par cœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la touche "Appel". Théo ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait peur que Stiles lui en veuille, peur de l'avoir déçu, peur qu'il le déteste. Jackson avait tenté de le rassurer, en lui racontant que Stiles ne le réclamait pas, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de temps. Jackson lui avait dit que Stiles était patient.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa main, Jackson lui envoyait une nouvelle photo, un sourire. Un sourire brillant, sublime. Théo en pleura presque, il composa le numéro de Stiles sans s'en rendre compte et porta le combiner à son oreille. La tonalité résonna dans son oreille, mais il ne fit pas attention au moment où elle s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Allô ? Demanda la voix de Stiles à l'autre bout du fil.

Théo inspira en écarquillant les yeux. Cette voix. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Mouahahahah !**

 **Un Théo qui va mieux ça fait du bien pas vrai ?**

 **Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stiles

**Hello !**

 **D'abord je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ai commencé un nouveau travaille du coup j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ^^".**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et le bonus ( qui ne viendra pas de suite ).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR :**

 **Lucie : Merci pour ta review et contente que cette histoire te plaise, voici la suite ^^. En tout cas merci pour tout tes compliments :coeur:**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Chapitre 9_

Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski était un garçon somme toute normal, il avait grandi dans une petite ville appelé Beacon Hills, son père en était d'ailleurs le shérif. Le malheur avait touché sa vie quand il était encore un enfant et qu'il dut faire face à la mort de sa mère. Une maladie l'emporta alors que le jeune garçon n'avait que huit ans. Très vite diagnostiqué hyperactif, il s'isola malgré lui des autres enfants de l'école, trop énergique, trop intelligent pour les autres. Son salut arriva en même temps que le jeune Scott McCall, qui devint son meilleur et seul véritable ami avec les années.

Après une scolarité en dents de scie, entre son comportement médiocre et ses notes excellentes, il finit finalement par obtenir son diplôme et intégrer une université acceptable. Pendant longtemps Stiles, c'était posé des questions sur sa sexualité, à presque 22 ans, il n'avait pas connu énormément de partenaire, mais il avait très vite compris que son attirance était avant tout tourné vers les hommes. Ne trouvant personne à qui il pouvait bien correspondre, il s'était laissé tenté au téléphone rose après avoir vu une pub poper pour la millième fois sur sa page d'accueil internet. C'était un peu stressé qu'il avait finalement appelé la première fois. Et quelle première fois !

Shade avait été un hôte téléphonique des plus doués, l'emportant dans les méandres du plaisir cellulaire avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le jeune hyperactif attendait avec impatience de pouvoir à nouveau appeler Shade, son opérateur téléphonique, à chaque séance, il arrivait à le faire jouir. D'abord réticent au dirty talk, Stiles s'était vite rendu compte que sa queue durcissait toute seule à la simple mention de lui en train de se faire défoncer le cul. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était qu'un client parmi tant d'autre, mais quand il téléphonait à Shade, ces trente minutes n'étaient rien qu'à eux et putain que c'était bon.

Son père l'avait appelé quand la banque l'avait informé de sortie d'argent fréquente et Stiles avait trouvé un mensonge bancal avant de se faire rabrouer par Noah Stilinski. Si Stiles voulait utiliser autant d'argent, il devait travailler, son père refusait de payer pour des loisirs fréquents, le jeune homme chercha un travail, car il était hors de question pour lui de ne plus avoir droit aux mots de Shade, à sa main pleine de son sperme et à ses doigts cherchant dans son cul. Quand il tentait de le faire sans Shade au téléphonne s'était toujours fade et sans aucune envie qu'il se masturbait. Il dut cependant calmer ses appels et organisa un planning avec Shade.

En sortant des cours un jour où étrangement l'envie de jouir était à son paroxysme sans doute à cause de son retard pour leur rendez-vous, Stiles avait tenté de le joindre et lui avait laissé un message. Le lendemain, il avait à nouveau réessayé et toujours rien, d'abord, il avait pensé que Shade l'avait remplacé et puis il s'était inquiété. Dans le même temps son presque frère, qui avait rencontré un garçon, il ne savait comment, lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Et puis tout se passa très vite, son Shade était le garçon mignon qu'il avait souvent croisé, celui qui avait les yeux bleus et un cul à se damner, celui qui avouons-le avait servit de toile de fond quand il avait ses séances téléphonique, qui l'aurait cru ? Son Shade s'appelait Théo et il avait d'énormes problèmes. Le sentiment de vide n'avait fait que grossir en apprenant ce qu'il arrivait à son opérateur, ce n'était plus seulement le manque de sexe, mais le manque affectif que lui et Shade avait créé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Stiles était devenu dépendant de cet homme, de cette voix taquine à l'autre bout du fil.

Quand tout s'arrêta Stiles voulut le voir, le rencontrer, et ce, malgré les répercutions qu'avait causé la diffusion de la liste des clients de son opérateur. Par chance, il ne fut pas jugé par son père même si celui-ci ne manqua pas de lui expliquer que payer pour du sexe au téléphone n'était pas quelque chose qu'il trouvait de sain. Mais Théo était parti et Stiles ne put le voir, il ne put se présenter. Dans un sens, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire, et puis il fallait le reconnaître, pour Théo, Stiles n'était qu'un client parmi tant d'autre ...

Il continua malgré lui sa vie étudiante et il démissionna de son petit job qu'il ne s'était trouvé que pour payer ses séances avec Shade, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait de toute manière, promener les chiens des beaux quartiers n'était vraiment un travail fait pour lui et encore moins le baby-sitting.

Shade avait ravagé son corps et son cœur, Stiles en prenait conscience a mesure que le temps passait, rien qu'en regardant le planning qui était affiché dans sa chambre d'étudiant et le nom de "Shade" écrit sur une partie. De rage, il l'avait arraché du mur sur lequel il était accroché et l'avait jeté dans sa corbeille à papier. Au bout de deux jours, il l'avait récupéré et raccroché. L'hyperactif essayait autant qu'il pouvait de rappeler que ce n'était qu'un travail pour Théo, qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête.

Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que Scott lui apprenne qu'il avait retrouvé Théo. Stiles avait fait bonne figure devant son meilleur ami, mais quand il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait pleuré, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentit mieux après cela, comme si un poids s'était retiré d'il ne savait où. Jackson vint le voir quelques jours plus tard et lui expliqua que Théo n'avait que son nom à la bouche quand il entretenait leur relation téléphonique, il lui parla du changement de son ami après leur rencontre cellulaire. Il lui raconta même que Théo n'était pas insensible à Stiles.

Après des négociations, Scott réussit finalement à faire comprendre à Stiles que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'aller à sa rencontre, que si Théo voulait le rencontrer alors il l'appellerait, qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, il lui fallait du temps, Stiles le savait, mais de savoir que son presque frère savait où se trouvait l'homme dont il rêvait chaque nuit, l'homme qui le faisait vibrer, était dur à supporter.

Stiles dut subir l'attente la plus difficile de sa vie, des semaines et des semaines, savoir qu'il était là quelque part de plus ou moins proche pour que Scott l'a trouvé le rendait dingue, mais il devait donner du temps à Théo, pour se reconstruire et puis il n'était pas l'abri que les sentiments que décrivait Jackson aient changé.

Un jour, enfin, son téléphone sonna.

\- Allô ? Demanda Stiles.

L'hyperactif n'entendit rien d'autre qu'une respiration rapide et il sut, c'était lui.

\- Sh- Théo ? Questionna Stiles, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dis mois que c'est toi, s'il te plaît.

S'était comme si tout s'écroulait autour de lui, toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée ses derniers mois depuis qu'il ne s'était plus parlée retombait soudainement. Le soulagement l'envahissait, il avait tellement attendu ce coup de téléphone, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses joues étaient mouillées de ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir, encore une fois un nouveau poids s'enlevait. Stiles attendit dans le silence, non seulement incapable de dire quoi que se soit mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer Théo. Enfin, la voix de Théo résonna dans le combiner.

\- Salut, moi s'est Théo. Tu as envie de prendre un café avec moi ? Ça te coûtera seulement le trajet jusqu'à ton café geek préféré. Alors partant ? Récita la voix de Théo.

Stiles pleura plus fort avec un sourire sur le visage, comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi épanoui par une simple phrase, par une simple voix. Théo avait pris, sans doute, tout son courage pour cette invitation et Stiles se sentait tout d'un coup stupidement peureux. Et s'il ne lui plaisait finalement pas ? Et si, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient que des chimères créées au téléphone ?

C'est le cœur battant, les mains moites que Stiles passa la porte du café geek où lui et Scott avait l'habitude d'aller. Théo et lui s'étaient donné rendez vous, pour la première fois, ils allaient se voir face à face. L'hyperactif ne savait pas du tout comment cette rencontre allait se passer et si finalement, ils n'avaient rien à se dire et si finalement ce n'était que le fantasme de Shade qu'il aimait. Car, oui, évidemment que Stiles était tombé amoureux de son opérateur téléphonique, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à un homme chimérique qu'il savait incapable de lui appartenir. C'était tellement logique qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme sans visage qui le faisait crier, qui le faisait jouir avec de simples mots. Stiles était un idiot !

Maintenant qu'il venait de passer la porte, il se rendait compte à quel point il était stupide de croire que la vie était comme dans les comptes, s'était impossible que Théo était fait pour lui et encore moins après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Quoi que peut être que toute cette aventure l'amènerait, lui, l'hyperactif de service à une happy end comme dans les films. Peut-être que toute cette histoire finirait sur un couché de soleil avec l'homme qu'il aime à son bras ? Peut-être que Théo et lui pourrait être heureux à tout jamais ? Son cerveau marchait à plein régime et ses yeux scrutaient l'endroit comme un hibou à la recherche d'une proie, il était stressé au possible, proche de la crise de panique et puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme brun derrière la caisse qui ne l'avait pas encore vu et qui souriait à la cliente qu'il venait de servir et il était magnifique.

D'un pas mécanique, Stiles se dirigea vers le comptoir, d'après ce que lu avait dis Jackson, Théo ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, de quoi le rendre encore plus nerveux tout d'un coup.

\- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda Théo.

Cette voix fit monter un frisson dans la colonne de Stiles, et descendre tout le sang de son corps dans son entre-jambe. Merde, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

\- Me faire jouir. Déclara Stiles sans réussir à contenir la phrase.

L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il le regardait les yeux écarquillé et l'air terrorisé, Stupide filtre cerveau/bouche déficient. La bouche de Théo resté ouverte se referma doucement une fois le malaise passé, il lui offrit un sourire tendre.

\- Et si on buvait un café d'abord. Proposa le serveur, joueur alors que sa queue dans son pantalon s'était réveillée.

Il se pencha en avant pour chuchoter quelque chose, Stiles s'avança par mimétisme.

\- Mais plus tard Stiles, je vais te prendre et tu vas adorer ça.

Théo se surprit lui-même avec ses paroles, lui qui, i peine quelques jours était incapable de seulement penser au sexe, le voilà devant Stiles avec une gaule pas possible. Stiles déglutit face à Théo et il envisagea même de passer derrière le comptoir pour venir le sucer, c'était la même insatiabilité qu'ils avaient au téléphone. Bordel Stiles donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le toucher là tout de suite.

\- D'accord. Pour le café. Et... le truc d'après. Bégaya Stiles les joues rouges.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà Voilà !**

 **Bisous à bientôt pour l'épilogue, honnetement je ne sais pas quand il arrivera..**


End file.
